Eds Go Digital
by Cartoonmemory
Summary: The Eds are in for the journey of a lifetime. Watch as they discover the digital world and have their wacky and awesome adventures. Fight alongside with their own digimon partners and become digital heroes.
1. Chapter 1 The Prologue

_**Eds Go Digital**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

The digital world a massive universe made up of data running in parallel with the human world of earth. A strange and marvelous place filled with endless adventures and danger. There are many different digital worlds that exist within the multiverse, but they all have two things in common they always are connected to the planet earth and the creatures that inhabit this world of wonder. The inhabitants of this world of ones and zeroes are call digimon, abbreviated for digital monsters, who come in many different shapes and forms. Some digimon are extremely powerful, enough so that they can alter the very fabric of space. Though many digimon are peaceful and friendly, there are many cruel and violent digimon that wish to conquer all. This is the story of how three boys will save both worlds, rise above destiny and deny fate.

Overhead of a seemingly endless forest a figure rushing above the massive trees. We see a bipedal creature with blue fur, garbed in golden armor that covers its face, chest, waist, arms, and feet. He is flying at incredible speeds faster than the trained eye can follow. The creature is significantly injured and noticeably tired. In his hand he is carrying items in a make shift bag, several devices and an egg. Suddenly in front of him appears a menacing foe.

?: You're a fool Royal Knight, you think you can escape from us in your condition I think not. Now Magnamon hand over those goods you have and I will end you painlessly.

Magnamon growls angrily at the figure in front of him stood a cloaked winged humanoid digimon. Clutching the items closer to his person Magnamon gives his answer stoically to the demonic digimon.

Magnamon: I shall never hand over them to you or anyone else. I will lay down my life to protect them from falling into your dastardly clutches Daemon.

The now named Daemon grows furious and replies

Daemon: The arrogance not only do you refuse my will, but the disrespectful tone you use is infuriating. Very well, we will do this the hard Magnamon.

The battle begins as Daemon rushes towards Magnamon taking the offensive. Magnamon takes this time to take a defensive stance preparing to dodge at a moments notice. Daemon unleashing two huge and dangerous claws from his cloak sleeves begins to slash at the golden knight.

Daemon: Slash Nail!

Magnamon swiftly dodges the incoming attacks and prepares to counter attack. Pulling his arm back while holding onto the bag.

Magnamon: Magna punch!

He swings his arm forward he aims for Daemon and makes contact with his head. Rocketing him back through many trees and cloud of dust following his trail. Suddenly a voice rang out from the rising dust.

Daemon: Flame inferno!

A huge stream of flames from the dust instantly burning away the trees surrounding the area from the heat alone. As Magnamon was dodging the massive fire attack he thought to himself

Magnamon: ' _I can't keep this up my previous battle has already taken its toll on my body. When the time is right I must make another run for it. The entire fate of the digital world depends on the child and lord Yggdrasil's devices. That was his last order to me as a Royal Knight I must honor his request._ '

Daemon suddenly zooms in cocking his fists back in a swinging position ready to strike.

Daemon: Hammer knuckle!

Magnamon quickly engages with his own attack. Charging his leg back he shouts out

Magnamon: Magna Kick!

The two physical attacks collide in a destructive manner. The very force from both attacks are causing the ground to quake and shatter any wood that remains. In the end Magnamon is sent reeling back at alarming rates without warning. As this was happening Magnamon realized this is the moment he could retreat from Daemon. Charging his attack as he was flying he declares catching his opponent by surprise.

Magnamon: Magna Blaster!

He fires the second variation of his attack a swarm of missiles from his armor. Daemon was unable to do anything as he was still following through with his slam. He was caught up in a huge explosive that covered the area. Magnamon then seizing his opportunity flying away to location he was told to go. As he arrived Magnamon saw a cave with unusual marking. He breathed a sigh of relief, but suddenly turned around to see Daemon standing before him. Daemon with scrutinizing eyes glares at magnamon and slowly moves forward and speaks.

Daemon: I have had enough of this wasted effort. You will die for daring to harm me and I will be taking the child and those items from that tree you call a king.

Magnamon: As I said before you will never get you hands on them Daemon. I will ensure the digital world will not suffer from you and allies. Light Aura Barrier.

Instantly a giant dome of energy surrounds the cave Magnamon and the cave entrance. Daemon seethes in fury, he unleashes a tornado of dark flame to attack his enemy's barrier. Slowly grinding the barrier down the tough barrier.

Daemon: Chaos flare!

Cracks grow from the collision with the powerful attack. Slowly spreading throughout the protective field showing no sign of stopping.

Daemon: It is over Magnamon you have no where left to run. This is the punishment you shall receive for wasting my precious time, death.

Magnamon turns to the demon lord digimon and speaks with a look of seriousness.

Magnamon: I don't need to run anymore, I am exactly where I need to be.

Magnamon makes his way to the entrance of the cave and devices glow opening a portal at the caves entrance.

Daemon: The human world impossible how did you open a gate to there. To flee there is a smart tactic, expectable even considering the cowardly Royal Knight you are. Seeing as no mon has ever visited that world it would be impossible to follow you, but now I can't afford to let you get away.

Daemon increases the intensity of his attack cause the barrier to crack from the pressure.

Daemon: You know even if you had escaped to the human world I would have still followed, but I must thank you for granting us access, the humans will certainly be entertaining to rule.

Magnamon chuckles then takes off his bag he is carrying encasing it in a ball of pure energy. Carrying the sphere Magnamon walks to the gateway.

Magnamon: I had no intention of getting away only to deliver these and not allow your filthy hand to touch them. Now say goodbye to your vile plans.

Daemon: YOU ARROGANT LITTLE WEAKLING, DON'T EVEN DARE OR I WILL SLIT YOU THROAT AND DESTROY YOUR DATA SO THAT IT NEVER IS REBORN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU PITIFUL EXCUSE OF A DIGIMON!

Magnamon pushes the orb of golden energy that holds the egg and the devices through the portal entirely. He drops the barrier and stands in a ready position in front of the demon digimon.

Daemon: FOOL DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE I CAN EASILY RETRIEVE THE EGG AND THE DEVICES ON MY OWN I JUST HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT GATE MYSELF, BUT NOT BEFORE I FINISH KILLING YOU FIRST!

Magnamon: You will do neither I will end this right here right now. I will destroy you and the gate with this Magna explosion!

Magnamon suddenly glows unleashes all of his energy into one large explosion. Daemon has a look of unbelievable rage on his face as his hood scrunches up to mimic his face. He yells out one final word before being engulfed in the ensuing explosion trying to get to the portal, but failing to even reach it.

Daemon: NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

IN THE HUMAN WORLD

* * *

We see three children running away from an angry crowd of other kids. The shortest one is wearing a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side and light blue pants, as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. The child at average height wears a red T-shirt, purple shorts, long red thigh-high socks, cyan-colored shoes, and a black ski hat with two white stripes on each side. Finally the tallest of the three is wearing baggy purple/blue pants, large black shoes, and a red and white striped T-shirt. He also wears a dark olive green jacket with brown lining on the inside and with white sleeve stripes on the outside. These three are heroes that will save the two worlds from the terrible monsters that will try to destroy it. They share the same name but with little difference, their names are Ed, Edd, and Eddy. This is how the unlikely trio will rise up to the occasion and become digimon heroes.


	2. Chapter 2 Phones, Eds, and Egg

Disclaimer

I own none of these properties they all belong to their rightful owners and creators

Now to answer some future about this stories

Will the other kids get digimon too?

No I would have a hard time getting everything to work. Also I plan to do a future store that involves them and what they would be doing as a trio were fighting to save the worlds. Nothing is certain about that story though.

One egg?

Yes the other two Eds will get their digimon latter on. I want to reveal what there partners are, but that would ruin their grand reveal and emotion that it will carry.

Old digidestine?

No they will not appear it would be the same problem as before, and I want to make the Eds the focus and show their growth more thoroughly.

Digivices?

Yes those device were in fact digivices and they each have a unique function accessible to their specific user. The appearance and some functions will be revealed this chapter.

Will they go to the digital world?

Not right away they need to work there way up. Now you may be asking how will they fight enemy digimon on earth since the portal was the first and only contact between the two world. Well when Magnamon used Magna explosion he caused the portal to destabilize the fabric of space time cause many rifts to open and allow digimon into the digital world. Only small digimon can access these rifts like rookies and champions since they have less data, therefore they can fit into they space between the world. Some appear instantly others take time. It is possible for an ultimate to pass through, but it will be very difficult and for Mega levels it would be impossible for them to even try or they would be destroyed by the rifts.

Is Magnamon gone? And what of the other knights?

Yes Magnamon is gone, but like most digimon he was reincarnated like in most seasons of digimon though as a different person entirely, still a digimon though. As for the other knights that will be explained latter.

If you have anymore questions please ask and give me any feedback on the story. Now on with chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2

Phones, Eds, and Egg

* * *

As we left our heroes were being chased after by angry mob. The trio running for their dear lives from their pursuers hot on the boys tails. They run out of the cul-de-sac quick like mice from cats. Eddy the leader of the trio says with a frightened tone, completely different from the calm macho man he tries to make himself look like.

Eddy: GUN IT BOYS! Don't ya stop for nothing hear me.

Double D was having his own little panic attack at the moment. The stress is too much for the poor boy to handle. He was freaking out from the illogical improbability of the constant failures they face.

Double D: Oh dear, oh dear, why, oh why, do we always find ourselves placed in such unfortunate events and why do we seem to never learn from these mistakes?!

Ed adds his two cents into his friend's hysterical ramblings. He lifts his right finger upwards and sports himself a goofy grin.

Ed: Then would be no show Double D.

You see the three had yet again pulled off one of there spectacular scams that went wrong. This time it involved them creating bowling alley on the street and was working out well. That was until the machine the designed to return the balls malfunctioned because one of the kids accidentally spilled juice they were drinking on it. It caused all the lanes to shoot the bowling balls as if it were a cannon and needless to say there was a damage. Kevin was flung into his bike and smashed it into several pieces, Rolf was hit in the gut and smashed into a lamppost. Rolf wasn't the only one to take a bowling ball to the gut, Jimmy while presenting his pie that he made was smushed by juice covered bowling ball, it directly hits him going through his pie tie and splattered over him, Nazz, and Sarah. Johnny's head was stuck in the ground pinned by a bowling ball. You tell they were angry and took that rage out on who created the machine, unfortunately that was our heroes. Now we see an angry Kevin dressed in his usual long-sleeved lime green shirt, black shorts/shoes and a red baseball hat with a black peak backwards, but has several scratches and rips in his clothes. He is riding on his mutilated bike, seething with unbridled rage shouting at the Eds.

Kevin: YOU DORKS ARE SO DEAD, YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT HAPPENED! YA HEAR ME DORKS!

Nazz is in her black T-shirt, white tank top, purple jeans, and black shoes with white soles but is completely drenched in the sugary goop and several stains. The preteen adds her opinion about the situation that had unfolded and frankly she was less than pleased. While she was the most mature out of the neighborhood kids, debatably, she was still prone to lashing out at people when certain buttons were pushed.

Nazz: Yeah dudes your dumb scam like totally ruined my hair, it will take a week to wash out this junk, not mention what it will do to my skin and like don't get me started on all the calories!

Sarah wearing a pink tank top, blue jeans, and hot pink shoes all stained by the messy mixture of sweets shouts raging at her brother. She has the temperament of lioness, grizzly, and shark all fused into one being. One would think this prepubescent little girl would be all bark and no bite, but being Ed's younger sister she was physically stronger than anyone else her age. This made her a real terror to be reckoned with, and increased the terrifying experience of being chased by an angry mob.

Sarah: ED LOOK AT WHAT YOU AND YOUR DUMB FRIENDS DID TO ME AND JIMMY!

Jimmy, also stained like the two girls wears his cyan colored sweater, white pants, black belt, dark brown shoes with black soles and his brace ring all still dripping wet, is being carried by friend due to how fragile he was. The boy is shaking in Sarah's arms crying and whaling.

Jimmy: OWIE SARAH! My creation was ruined and worst of all these stain will never come out, I'll get a rash for sure.

Sarah turns her sights back to her brother and his two idiot friends. She growls in anger, beginning to pick up the pace, deciding to hit Ed where it would hurt most she threatens her older brother.

Sarah: Ed get back here or else I'll tell mom!

Ed whimpers in sad and scared manner that would best resemble a kicked puppy. He shouts to his little sister in a fearful voice, fully knowing his young sister would make good on that threat regardless of his choice.

Ed: Don't tell mom, Sarah Ed meant no harm, honest truly.

Edd also known as Double D by his friend is panting in exhaustion. He was having a hard time keeping up as he was more of an intellectual than an athlete, though he did part take in being apart of local football. He asked nervously and tired in a diplomatic manner.

Double D: Gentlemen and ladies can we just forget this grievous happening and settle this like the mature and peaceful young adults we are?

Rolf, a foreign boy sporting a yellow T-shirt with a red horizontal stripe, light blue jeans, and red and cream shoes covered in bruises and scratches, buts into the bargaining in a comical manner with an aggressive tone to his voice. Thick with his heavy accent as usual the son of a shepherd turns his gaze to the Ed boy in question.

Rolf: Rolf wishes to take on the brainy hat wearing Ed-boy!

Double D: Oh dear!

Johnny, in a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sandals all torn up, appears behind the rest of the kid putting his faithful friend plank to his ear. He shouts out what his little buddy was telling him to the rest of the mob.

Johnny: Plank says we Hog tie-'em and throw them into the sewers after we finish shaving them bald and then giving them stupid tattoos all over, wow buddy that's the darkest and weirdest thing you said all day.

Keven has a sadistic smirk on his face as he looks back to Johnny.

Kevin: I like they way Plank thinks. You hear that dorks you three are in for it big time.

The Eds grew even more worried and as result ran faster than before. They ran all the way into and across the town and were growing closer to the junk yard as a result. Eddy said to his two friends in a commanding manner.

Eddy: Oh man the suckers are catching up, pedal to the medal boys!

Double D chastises Eddy as they run fearfully avoid to be subjected to the cruel punishment.

Double D: They wouldn't be chasing if you had just returned their money Eddy.

Eddy defensively states to the brains of the Eds in a stubborn voice.

Eddy: Like heck I am doing that we earned this money fair and square.

Ed interrupts his two friend's argument shouting in a goofy manner.

Ed: Their after my Eyebrow guys! To make soup for Blackbeard and his goblin minions!

Being too stressed out the two of them directed their attention to their one eyebrowed friend.

Double D/Eddy: Quiet Ed!/Shut up Ed!

Ed returns to his normal jovial self almost instantly and proceeded to comply with the command. He even replied in a calm voice.

Ed: Okie Dokie!

Soon the boys spot an intersection and Eddy so hatches an idea. Grabbing his friends he hides behind the fence. Picking up a rock he throws it over to around the corner and watches as the other kids run past the shouting "this way I heard them, they couldn't have gotten far!". A moment passes and all three Eds breath a sigh of relief. Ed immediately his friends tightly squishing the two other Eds and screams.

Ed: We are safe as the battle ship from ninja monster cyborg hunters issue number 157 when it hide behind the moon man!

Double D replies in struggling manner to calm the excited Ed down.

Double D: Yes Ed my friend we are safe, now if you kindly puts us down now that would be most appreciated my good fellow.

Ed lets go of Double D and Eddy, dropping them onto the ground like a sac of potatoes.

Eddy: Geez monobrow give a warning before you do something like that.

The smart Ed boy then lectures Eddy on decision.

Double D: Eddy wouldn't have been easier if we just have given the money. We would have prevented this whole chase and not deal with all this strenuous physical activity.

Eddy was dumbstruck by what Double D was saying.

Eddy: Are you crazy sockhead!? Why in the heck would we do that, besides we earned that money if anything they should be paying us for breaking the darn thing.

Double D tries to reason with Eddy.

Double D: That may be so Eddy, but must I remind you how foul tempered and easily angered our neighbors can be at times.

The short boy looks at his smart friend with a skeptical look.

Eddy: You really think they let us off the hook that easy Double D?

The Ed boy thinks it over for a moment before sighing and speaking to Eddy.

Double D: I suppose not Eddy.

Eddy nonchalant about the whole thing replies to Double D.

Eddy: Whatever sockhead in the end we got the money and that what matters. Now we got to hide out and wait till this all blows over.

Ed raises his hand and jumps up and down attempting to get the attention of his friends.

Ed: Ooo! Can we hide in the rift between dimensions that brings monsters forth into our world?

Both of his friends give Ed a quizzical look as if he was a fortune teller at a carnival predicting their very future little to their understanding. Shaking their heads Eddy replied to his tall friend in an exhausted tone.

Eddy: No monobrow we just hide in the junkyard as usual. It pretty close and has tons of places to hide and is in the other way those chumps went. Seriously where do you come up with this stuff do you got another team we need to know about.

Double D comments on both Eds plan.

Double D: Ed's wild imagination aside that is a surprisingly thought out plan Eddy, but you forget we tend to go there frequently and that is likely where our friends will look for us next.

Eddy: Quit the what ifs Double D everything will blow over trust me and stop being a worrywart.

Double D: Why do I suddenly feel more anxious now?

As the three boys made there way to the junk yard a large rift opens releasing a golden sphere of energy. The sphere suddenly crashes down into the nearest junk pile at high speedy. As the golden orb explodes into a show light the boys having just arrived at the junkyard see the light and are confused to what is that was.

Eddy: What the heck was that?

Double D: I have no idea as what that could have been Eddy. Perhaps an old effects machine that suddenly powered on.

Ed being the person he was exclaimed in a silly manner with his right finger pointing upwards.

Ed: The aliens are here to take our supply candy to fuel their massive armadas to conquer the ocean people.

Eddy growls in anger and glares at the distance. Normally he wouldn't think twice of Ed's ramblings, but remembering the whole deal with aliens that took the block so they could steal cheese. He didn't want to take that chance, especially with jawbreakers on the line.

Eddy: No stinkin' aliens are taking my jawbreakers. Let get going boys and show em' whose their messin with.

Double D decided to interject at this moment feeling that his friends were getting of topic and being ridiculous.

Double D: Come now fellows just because we see a huge light appear that doesn't mean anything sinister. Besides aliens don't exist that is just a silly fantasy.

Eddy feeling the need to correct his sockhead friend turns to him and checks if his memory was fuzzy form the last encounter with extraterrestrial life.

Eddy: Did you forget the whole Cul-de-sac was literally stolen by aliens a while ago sockhead?

Ed immediately grabbed Eddy and began to charge forth swinging him as if he was a weapon capable of destroying anything in his path. All the while the short Ed screamed loudly. As the two left Double D had look as if he was complitating what to do next. After a few seconds the Eds come to face a wretched junk pile and on top of it was a makeshift bag. This confused the boys as to how did this bag survive while junk made up of more durable materials didn't. Ed being the impulsive boy he was opened the upon seeing it, much to the chagrin of his two best friends. Before them laid the three strange touch phone colored gray and an egg the itself look as if it was an Easter egg. It had an red flames pattern cover the bottom and a symbol of a sun on it's center and was bigger than a basketball. Ed gave a happy laugh as if his birthday wish came true.

Ed: Chicken, chicken, chicken! Look guys the aliens have gifted us an almighty chicken to which we will love and care for as our son.

Double D ignoring the alien remark he replied to Ed in a educational tone.

Double D: I hate to ruin the moment Ed, but that egg and is far too large to have come from a Gallus gallus domesticus or common farm chicken, it most like a different type of avian laid this and someone must of hardboiled it the used it as an Easter egg. Though what intriguing to myself is the fact someone would bury it with such impressive technology.

Eddy had a grin and started rubbing his hands together as if he already made up his mind.

Eddy: Hey Double D how much do think we could pawn these off for?

Double D: I believe that is in our best interest to keep these devices to ourselves and return them to their rightful owners. They look quite new and more advanced than most touch phones to date. Someone will come looking for them.

Eddy: Come on they left em' with an stinkin egg in a junkyard the idiot probably wanted to get rid of em.

Edd: Even so we should hold onto these phones, who knows maybe there is a reward to those who find them?

Eddy currently was weighing his options. On one hand he could pawn these off and earn a quick buck, then on the other hand it would be cool to keep these things and show off to the chumps and Double D talk of a reward tempted him more. Either way he gets money, his mouth morphs into a grin and he turns towards his friends.

Eddy: Fine sockhead we will hold onto them Incase there's a reward, but if nobody shows we're keepin em' got me.

Double D: Glad you see it my way Eddy.

The Eds each grab a phone, but as they do a bright light emerges from the screens of each phone and they start to change color. Ed's device turned match his jacket perfectly turning dark olive green with brown for the primary color well the secondary color was brown, Double D's device changed to have red as the primary color and orange as the secondary, finally Eddy's primary was yellow and his secondary color purple. Our heroes were at awe at what was happening, after the light died down they marveled by the displayed that they froze in place. That lasted for only a few short seconds before the egg in Ed's hand began to hatch. This made Ed extremely happy, Double D stupefied by the many occurrences that were happening right now, and Eddy did't know how much more he could handle. Our trio lay the egg down a watch as it hatches in a bright light that matches what the phone had just done.

This light show was shorter and in place of the egg was a yellow bird bigger than the average house cat in the shape of a ball with two tiny wing, it had two red eyes in that took shape of the letter "V" and it most defining feature was it's long lock of hair that flowed from it's back. It looked straight at the boys and smiled, despite physically being impossible, and spoke.

?: Hi my name's Chicchimon are one of ya my partner?

The boys had different reactions to this Ed laughs happily immediately scoping up the small bird dancing around all the while his friends are screaming in absolute terror. Ed smiles and says while still spinning.

Ed: Happy day! Happy day! We have meet a newborn alien chicken who will fight evil Tim and save the world from his villainous hand!

As Ed and the now named chicchimon we laughing and having the time of their lives. Double D grew extremely worried thinking what would happen to his friend Ed, meanwhile Eddy was unable to talk at all from the shock at seeing the birth of a baby chicken shaped like a ball, had no legs, and COULD FREAKING TALK.

Double D: EDWARD PUT THAT THING DOWN THIS INSTANT! QUICKLY!

Ed turns to Double D in confusion and is slowly getting depressed. He responds with a simple and childish counter point.

Ed: But Double D the alien chicken is our friend and Ed loves chickens!

Ed pouts sadly pleading with his friend. Eddy finally steeling his nerves asks the question that was on his since he saw the chicken-likes creature was born.

Eddy: Double D what is that thing? Cause it sure ain't no bird from around here!

Double D: I have no clue Eddy, not a single clue. Nothing can explain this anomaly right in front of us.

Chicchimon smiled again and answered the question for them.

Chicchimon: Silly humans I'm a digimon, a digital monster.

This caught all the boys attention as they listened intensively to what chicchimon said. Ed was talking about how cool the have a monster from the cyberspace to fight defend the world from bad computers. Double D took out a pencil and notepad from his hat and began to write down all the information and data he was being given. Eddy however was not satisfied with the answer so he asked again.

Eddy: The heck does that mean and what's up with these phones they just changed colors all of a sudden not that I am complaining.

Chicchimon: I don't know much, but I came from the digital world that was created since what you humans call the internet and computer system were invented ever since than we the digimon have lived there. Those phones you have are called digivices the hold great power for us digimon, they are extremely important. I guess they changed to match your personality to distinguish from the other digivices or something.

Double decides to intervene, while he was fascinated by the discovery of life that exist in secret, he remained skeptical to make sure he was safe. He had question for the newborn, despite the fact that sounded absurd in any context.

Double D: If I my interject for a moment, but what powers can these digivices hold that make them of such importance?

Chicchimon: Ya see digimon have the power evolution or digivolution, with those devices we can reach the next stage of evolution. There is the intraining level like I am, rookie, champion, ultimate, and mega levels.

Ed is an extra excited tone looks at the digimon with an impressed look on his face.

Ed: Oh oh, does that mean you can transform into a mighty warrior like the crazy wild grasshopper from Pluto?

Chicchimon chuckles lightly at the human standing in front of him.

Chicchimon: Yer really funny I like ya, do you want to be friends?

To say Ed was ecstatic was an understatement as suddenly shouts while bouncing all around the junks piles.

Ed: YAY, YIPPEE I, WE THREE FRIENDS ARE NOW FOUR!

Eddy however was still not convinced that something that was alive for a few minutes was this smart.

Eddy: How the heck are you so smart? I mean for crying out loud you were literally born in front of us!

Chicchimon: I don't know I think it was the digivices that did it.

All of a sudden the four of them hear rumbling. They find source of the sound to be no other than Ed and Chicchimon, both of whom are laughing like small children asking for food in a sing along song. Double D being the kind fellow he is decided they would first get food then ask more questions. Eddy accepted instantly stating those two were driving mad. Eddy asks Double D as they leave the junkyard in search of food.

Eddy: Any thoughts on what we gotten ourselves into sockhead?

Double D: No I honestly have no words Eddy.


	3. Chapter 3 Battle to The Ed!

Disclaimer

I own none of these properties they all belong to their rightful owners and creators

More future questions about the story I will answer to the best of my abilities

Do they Eds still have their cartoon physique in this story and abilities?

No, but if you want to imagine them like that there is no problem with that. As for their abilities, Ed is still super strong he is considered abnormal by other people, ordinary kids his age aren't close a fraction of his strength. He is around low to mid ultimate level strength. All the Eds are extremely durable as well. Though they lack much combat experience they are quick thinkers.

Who is Chicchimon's partner?

Ed. I mean really who else would it be definitely not Eddy since he hates birds with a burning passion like a living fireball to the face.

Is Daemon still alive?

Yes, but he received serious wounds that will take time to recover.

Eddy's brother will he be apart of the story?

Yes he will be an antagonist in the digital world arc that arc begins at chapter 12ish.

When will the others Eds get there Digimon?

Double D gets his around the introduction of champion level digimon. While Eddy will get his partner in the digital world the big leagues.

* * *

Chapter 3

Battle to The Ed! Chicchimon's last stand, rise up Hyokomon!

* * *

As we left trio decided to visit the local grocery store get the much needed food their new friend required. The Eds decide to hide Chicchimon in Ed's jacket and despite the rancid smell Chicchimon didn't really mind it, blowing the minds of Double D, Eddy, and the audience. There were times when Chicchimon and Ed wander around the store even getting caught holding Chicchimon. With quick thinking and Ed's love of chickens they were able to convince anyone saw the small digimon that it was there friends toy. Though they make their way through the store Eddy is grumbling in discontent. As they arrive at the cashier He asks Double D.

Eddy: Why do we gotta buy groceries, we could just go home and fix the stupid bird something up?

Double D explains the reasoning for their shopping.

Double D: Well firstly Eddy our neighbors are still on their man hunt and I for one do not want to be on the receiving end of their, right Ed?

Holds both his hands up and gives a thumbs up to both his friends with his tongue stuck out.

Ed: Right as gravy on freshly buttered toast!

Double D continues after getting Ed's approval.

Double D: secondly we don't have anything to feed our growing avian like chicchimon.

The small digimon smiles as he was mentioned by his human friends.

Chicchimon: That's me!

The boys eventually pay the total of 3.75$ and Eddy was still not pleased about wasting the cash the got something not a jawbreaker. In the end the Eds still had enough money for three jawbreakers at the candy store. They then stop in an alley to feed the small baby digimon, but as Double D opened bag he and Eddy realized this wasn't bird seed instead the see chunky puffs. Eddy growls in anger now fully know why the price was so high as the brand was a popular one. He then says to Ed.

Eddy: Lumpy you we supposed to grab the bird seed not cereal moron.

Ed whimpers slightly and whines to his loud pal.

Ed: But Eddy breakfast is the most important meal of all, at that time mom let's Ed eat all leftover gravy with his buttered toast.

Understandably confused Eddy questioned Ed further on what he meant.

Eddy: What's that got to do with any of this monobrow?

Then Ed explained his way of thinking to Eddy.

Ed: Bird seed is icky I know I had some when I lived with my auntie, sad times for Ed indeed, so I got our chicken the best cereal Ed knows.

Double D steps in to break up the fight.

Double D: While I am proud of you for being so considerate of our otherworldly friend, and disgusted by the story, Eddy is correct you were supposed to buy bird seed so that our friend grows up health. Chunky puffs have very little nutritional value at all.

Suddenly the hear crunching coming from the ground where they set the bag down and see Chicchimon eating straight from the chunky puffs' box. He had a look of absolute joy as he gobbled down the cereal at insane rate. After he was done the small bird chirped happily in complete bliss. The Eds look at him in complete surprise Ed gives a happy grin telling his friends.

Ed: See guys he likes it.

Double D: Oh my what an appetite. I do believe we might need more food if he keeps this up.

Eddy: Great just what we need another bottomless pit to cause trouble.

Ed: Where Eddy?

Eddy: Never mind Ed. Hey bird we need to ask you some more questions alright?

Chicchimon: sure what do ya wanna?

Double D: When we first meet you asked us which of us is your partner what did you mean by that?

Chicchimon: Well that because of the digivices ya see. The link up a human and digimon making them a team to fight other mon out. Something we gotta do when we need to fight powerful digimon.

Eddy: What did you mean when we need to fight? Are things are gonna after us because of these stupid phones?

Chicchimon: Yep, but I am pretty sure they would have came after ya anyway you guys have that feel that attracts mon.

Ed: So cool I Ed am now monster fighter extraordinary, let's combat the evil forces of the king of baths and all yucky soaps computer chicken.

Chicchimon: Yeah, don't worry I promise to protect ya three no matter what on my honor.

Double D: Why thank you Chicchimon that's very kind of you.

Eddy: Yeah, but how are you gonna protect us if anything you're the one that needs to be protected.

Double D: Eddy!

Eddy: Hey it's the truth, now you gotta problem not lying make up your mind sockhead.

Chicchimon: It's alright I know I'm weak right now and can't do much, but that won't stop me from trying. I'll get stronger and improve myself to protect ya guys with my life to repay the kindness you showed me!

This surprise the boys greatly as a being no older than a few hours old it would gives it's own life for their sakes. Ed was smiling the lovable lunkhead he was, Double D had sporting himself a grin, even couldn't resist letting a smirk appear on his lips. Double D then exclaims in shock.

Double D: Oh dear we have yet to introduce ourselves to our young friend in a proper manner!

Eddy: Oh yeah guess we forgot after getting carried away by all the crazy today. See sockhead even you can't remember everything!

Double D: That just plain rude Eddy and I have you know I understand that I can't remember everything unlike someone who insulates thing periodically.

Eddy: You must be makin great use of that word a day calendar.

Ed: Hello cyber chicken I am Ed lover of all things gravy and buttered toast.

Chicchimon: Hi Ed you can just call me by name if ya like.

Double D: Greeting it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance my young inter dimensional friend, my name is Eddward but with two D's my friends call me Double D to not confuse me with my good friend Ed.

Chicchimon: Okay Double D!

Eddy: The name's Eddy don't wear it out. That job belongs to the ladies and I am the leader of our little Trio here.

Chicchimon: ya got it Mr. Eddy sir.

Eddy grins puffing up his chest looks over to Double D saying.

Eddy: You know sockhead this bird might be the first one I actually like.

Double D Rolls his eyes at the comment his short friend makes.

Double D: You don't say Eddy.

Chicchimon: So you all have the same right.

The Eds: Yeparonie!/That is correct./You got that right!

Chicchimon: That is so cool! What are the chances of that happening?

Suddenly as the four were taking the back home through the woods to avoid the angry mob after the Eds the digivices start flashing. One the screen appears a map of Peach Creek and there were three each and different color green, red, and yellow dots respectively. They figured out that it was showing there current location of each of the Eds, not only that it gave them the location the Chicchimon as he appears on the screens as a small green star. They notice a slightly bigger star as if chasing them, enclosing the space between them. Eddy asks the question on everyone's mind right now.

Eddy: The heck is going what's the thing coming right at us?

Chicchimon: Another digimon!

Suddenly out of nowhere Eddy is hit in the face by a fireball with a dark grin on it's face and as a voice shouts out.

?: Bonfire

It sends the short Ed into a tree causing it to fall right on top of him. The two other Eds call out for the friend in a fearful manner.

Ed/Double D: Eddy!

Chicchimon immediately stands before the assailant ready to fight. The digimon before him looked like a large candle with large dull red eyes, glistening in a liquid-like fashion. Two short wax arms extended from his wax-sides, ending in human-like hands. He is mounted on a golden stand, and on the top of his wick was an orange flame with smirking face. The digivices suddenly light up showing a picture their attacker. Double D reads it aloud as Ed helped Eddy up.

Double D: Candlemon a Flame Digimon whose Digicore, which can also be said to be a Digimon's heart, burns intensely while mounted atop its head. Its Special Move is bonfire spitting out small fireballs.

The now named Candlemon chuckles in amusement at his analysis. He then speaks in his so mockingly.

Candlemon: Interesting I heard rumors about the functions that a digivice possess, but despite it being simple it really gives such useful information.

Eddy: What the heck did you shoot a fireball in my face for you overgrown candle!?

Candlemon: Well if you must know I've been tasked with the job to retrieve the digiegg and the digivices and eliminate who ever found them but it would seem the egg has already hatched so I guess I kill everybody!

Double D: Ee-e-eliminate! But good sir we haven't do anything to you, can't we just talk this over.

Candlemon does respond, but by flapping melted wax from its body onto the trees near Double D melting right through them crashing down and burning the ground.

Candlemon: Melt wax!

Eddy screams at the top of his lungs to the rest of the group.

Eddy: Scatter!

As Eddy issue that command Candlemon immediately spits fire behind the Eds causing them to be trapped with sadistic digimon in front of them.

Candlemon: Bonfire! Nowhere to run or hide unless you feel like winding up burnt, hahahahahahahha!

Despite all of his attacks and power he displayed Chicchimon did not back down standing between Candlemon and the Eds protecting them from the mad digimon.

Candlemon: What's wrong so scared that you can't move? Well can't say that hasn't happened before hahaha!

Chicchimon stands proud in front of the wax digimon, scowling at the fiend.

Chicchimon: I might be a little scared of ya, but that fear, it won't stop me from protecting my friends from you or anything else I won't back down! Petit Holy Flare!

Chicchimon sends out a small luminous ball of flame at rookie level digimon. A dark smile appears on Candlemon's face as he insults the bird digimon.

Candlemon: Oh is that right? How foolish! Very well see what that resolve gets you, I'll tell you death! Bonfire!

The Eds seeing this all unfold cry out for their friend. Concern clearly on each one of their faces, but none so more than Ed's.

Eds: Chicchimon!

Chicchimon's own flame extinguished was hit with many deadly fire balls causing severe burning on his body, even though he had been sent flying from the attacks the small bird continues to stand proudly and gets back up. In reality despite him getting up he was extremely exhausted from that last attack, Chicchimon however didn't care and carried on fighting. The Eds look over to their friend had been sent flying fighting to protect them. Ed takes on a look of seriousness that looked odd on his face. He turns to see Candlemon preparing to attack Chicchimon again with a sadistic grin, something in Ed snapped as he took in the state the young chicken was in struggling to keep himself standing. Before Candlemon could continue his vicious onslaught on the poor baby he is hit, with a partly burning tree wielded by Ed, and is sent crashing into the ground overhead. He marches forward to the shock of his other Eds tells Candlemon with rage clearly on his face.

Ed: Away with you foul ornament of Hades or face the mighty warrior Lothar!

The stunned Candlemon catching his breath winded from the surprise attack looks directly at the boy. The candle digimon gaping and stuttering from the boy.

Candlemon: Ssu-ssuuc-such ssst-str-strength! Nnn-no human is that strong just what are you?!

Ed moves in between his friends and Candlemon glaring at the monster with scrutiny. Holding the tree in his hand high Ed shouts out.

Ed: I am the defender of all the chickens, the butter for the toast, I am the delicious gravy that satisfies all, I am Ed!

Chicchimon looks towards Ed who is towering in front of him. At a complete lose for words trying his best to move to help the Ed boy. All Chicchimon could do was look onward to his friend calling out weakly to him.

Chicchimon: Ed.

Ed smashes the candle digimon into the ground with his mighty strikes. Unleashing fury never seen before from the likes of discounting a certain pebble in shoe incident and the last Halloween of course. He slams Candlemon through many trees as if it were a simple game of baseball. Eddy cheers for his friend to pumble the wax freak into dust, while Double D was scolding Eddy for encouraging such violence and stating he should be more concerned than enjoying the fight. Chicchimon unable to move was watching in awe at his friend's strength and apologizing that he failed all of them and it was up to him. Suddenly Candlemon staggering got up with angry look upon his face glaring at Ed, the human who made him look like an ant. Ed charges forward prepared to end this all now with his battle cry. He didn't notice the growing sadistic look upon Candlemon's face until it was too late. Spinning around Candlemon creating a tornado of flame that repels Ed's attack and send the boy flying.

Candlemon: Karma Flamer!

His friends cry out for him, as he lands you could see the damage his clothes were burned and ripped apart leaving only his jacket semi intact. Though Ed's injuries being minor despite how deadly the attack Ed was relatively unharmed. Candlemon was both enraged and in awe by this human and his valiant effort.

Candlemon: Ddee-despite my best efforts I can't kill this mere child, even a champion would be more damaged than that child. The-he-these children are unique, more powerful than other humans even before meeting that Chicchimon. They could be a problem in the future best to finish this quickly. Bonfire!

When the saw Ed was not going to be able to get up in time they cried out the friend in worry.

Chicchimon/Double D/Eddy: ED!

In the heat of the moment they all rushed to save their friend. Chicchimon immediately thought to himself.

Chicchimon: " _Ed's so strong and yet so kind, he saved my life even though I promised to protect them. I guess all my talk was just hot air, I guess I have a lot more to improve on_ _. My strength and skill are so pitiful, who was I kidding I can't protect anybody. But I can't give up my friends need me! I must get stronger, I made a promise and I INTEND TO KEEP IT!"_

Standing between Ed and multiple fireball Chicchimon lets out a mighty battle cry just as Ed did before him. Suddenly a dark green energy emerges from Ed suddenly and his digivice shines brightly. Chicchimon is engulfed in a pillar of energy, his data released form his body as the light bursts forth from the spot he is standing. The power was so great it destroyed the incoming fire balls with the wind alone.

[Play Brave Heart(MasakoX version)]

?: Chicchimon digivolve to.

A figure bursts forth from a large yellow chicken arises from the light. It is garbed in a broken egg with sword strapped on it's back. It's red hair wrapped in a traditional samurai ponytail, two long eyebrows with a "V" shaped edges.

?: Hyokomon

Everyone is in shock at what is happening before them even Ed who had regained consciousness after Chicchimon jumped in front of him. Hyokomon turned around to face Ed and helped him up walking him to his friends. Eddy asks his hat wearing friend a question in a serious tone he rarely ever uses.

Eddy: Double D is that Chicchimon? What heck is going on? Is this that evolution thing he was talking about?

While looking over his digivice Double D answers Eddy.

Double D: That is indeed Chicchimon Eddy. Give a moment to check will you Eddy. Here it is though not much is written "An evolved form of Chicchimon. It is a Bird-type chick samurai that went wandering in order to master swordsmanship". No other descriptions are recorded Eddy.

Candlemon ponders the bizarre evolution that the in training went through.

Candlemon: They way he digivolved it's seems different from how other digimon do it. How come, why is different from the rest. Could this be the work of the digivice, but none of that makes any sense.

Hyokomon turns to the three boys he spent every waking moment with. Though the time they spent together was short he felt a bond between all of them, he has found his partner and digvolved. Hyokomon turned to the Eds and smiled at them stating to them.

Hyokomon: I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE!

At first the young boys had nothing to say. Then the Eds start cheer for their friend. Giving words of encouragement and praise to fight on.

Eddy: Go get'm let that walking night light have it!

Double D: Push on forward my friend we believe in you!

Ed: Go Samurai Chicken Hyokomon!

Hyokomon walks forward standing right in front Candlemon he takes out his sword and takes his stance.

Candlemon: You really think that much has changed we may be both rookies, but I have the most experience you where just born today. Now have this. Bonfire!

Multiple fire balls head straight towards Hyokomon, but he did not flinch at all. He swings his sword and in one swipe he cuts a the fire balls in half. Terrifying Candlemon and impressing The Eds.

Hyokomon: Cleaving Cut! Ready to give up and leave now Candlemon?

Growling at newly evolved rookie digimon.

Candlemon: Hardly and don't think you're the only with a sword! Candle Night!

Candlemon summons forth a cutlass in to is arms and swings straight towards Hyokomon. Hyokomon parries his enemy's strike with extreme precision. He slow overwhelms Candlemon until he is shot back by Candlemon's huge vortex of flames.

Candlemon: Karma Flamer! While this battle was interesting, nothing has changed you have no way to counter my flames. So take some pride that you pushed me to this point, now it's time to end this once and for all!

Hyokomon: Ya know what I couldn't agree with ya more. So let's fix that with my ultimate technique!

Candlemon grew anxious from that declaration, the samurai digimon was on par with him his only edged was his wax body and his searing With heat from his flames. Everyone look on interest as Hyokomon raises his sword in front of him and gathers the air around it in a spinning motion, creating a mini tornado on the blade of his sword.

Hyokomon: Sword Secret: Chirping Slice

Candlemon starts to have a laughing fit.

Candlemon: Hehhehhahhahhaha! Wind, you use wind to fight my flames, do plan on fanning my flames?! What pointless effort that ultimate technique will be your undoing!

Suddenly all the flames within the burning forest sway back and forth rapidly. Then the fire is sucked into Hyokomon's sword creating a flaming vortex and effectively ending the wild fire. Each digimon brandishing their swords charge at each other. As the blades collide Hyokomon's sword cuts the cutlass clean in two. The Eds and Candlemon now confused more than ever. Eddy ask Double D about this bizarre occurrence.

Eddy: What the hecks going on sockhead? How did he suck in all that fire into that tiny tornado? And how did he break that freak's sword as if-

Ed: Butter for toast!

Eddy: Yeah what lumpy said.

Double D: If I has to guess Eddy Hyokomon must be creating a reverse rotation flow so instead pushing away it pulls objects in like a vacuum cleaner. The sword must be super heat so much so that it must have melted the other sword!

Ed: SO COOL GUYS! GO SAMURAI CHICKEN DEFEAT THE WAX MENACE FROM CASTLE DRACULA!

Hearing Ed Hyokomon nods in agreement and yells.

Hyokomon: RIGHT!

This statement only causes Hyokomon to receive more of Candlemon's ire.

Candlemon: Don't get cocky brat! Karma Inferno!

Candlemon spins creating another flame tornado of his own. Hyokomon jumps into the air bringing his blade forth and thrusting it through the huge spinning fire. The spinning flames on Hyokomon's sword allowed him to bypass his enemy defenses and land the finishing blow.

Candlemon: No not like this to a weakling and a human! Curse you, CURSE YOU!

Looking the other digimon directly in the eye Hyokomon shouts out.

Hyokomon: YOUR ALL BURNT OUT CANDLEMON!

With that Hyokomon slashes Candlemon right down the middle destroying him for good. Hyokomon returns his blade into his scabbard, but as he does he sees what is left of Candlemon's data enter the Eds' digivices. All of sudden Double D's digivice glows spreading out a light that engulfed the ruined part of the forest. It repaired the fire damage done by the crazy candle digimon, even fixing Eds ruined clothes to his joy. They all breath a sigh of relief, but the Eds realized the still had more know than ever.


	4. Chapter 4 InFormEd! Mysteries Galore!

Disclaimer

I own none of these properties they all belong to their rightful owners and creators

More questions that you might ask let's go

What happened at the end of the last chapter?

It will be explained by this chapter

Will Hyokomon ever turn back to Chicchimon?

Same thing as other season if he loses enough power he revert back to in training.

Who are the villains of this story?

Still up for debate, I haven't really thought about who is the real threat yet.

How will the Eds to the digital world?

Same as they did in the big picture show, the Eds make it up as they go along.

Will the Eds have love interests?

No for five good reasons, one I don't write love stories as I find most of the time it's cringe worthy. Two this about the bonds the Eds share not love. Three I can't write love scenes even if I wanted to. Four the Eds are socially awkward when it comes to love. Finally they're 12-13 year olds still minors. They will not get paired with each other or anybody as I feel the have a unsung brotherly bond that nothing can break apart.

Will the Kanker sisters appear?

Sure, in fact they just happen to appear at the end of this chapter. The have little involvement in the Eds story.

When does this take place?

A week before spring break. After all the six seasons, The big picture show won't happen.

* * *

Chapter 4

InFormEd. Mysteries Galore!

* * *

We see the Eds and newly evolved Hyokomon staring in silence as they try to comprehend what that was all about. After Hyokomon defeated Candlemon the enemy turned into pure data and was suddenly absorbed by the Eds digivices. Next thing the group knew they were surrounded by a bright light coming from Double D's digivice and everything was as if the battle with Candlemon never happened. Ed arguably the most confused by the situation asked his buddies.

Ed: Guys what happened where did all the burnt trees go, did I drink that weird cheese underneath my bed again?

Double D: Good question Ed, but there are two points you are missing, first that was not cheese but expired buttermilk. Point number two Eddy and I also witnessed everything you did and both of us are equally confused at the events that occurred right now.

Eddy: Hey bird do you know what is going on?

Hyokomon: Sorry ya guys I don't have any idea what just happened.

Eddy: Great so we have no clue as what the heck was that all about or why we were attacked by that walking talking piece of ear wax.

Needless to say everyone was tired after that traumatic event. They opted to head over to Double D's house to hold a small meeting, seeing as his parents are on a business trip, and go over what was happening now. It was dark when they arrived at the Cul-de-sac, immediately and discreetly enter the hatted Ed's home. After eating a well deserved lunch and relaxing the Eds and Hyokomon got straight to the first issue on the Agenda.

Double D: Alright gentlemen let's get straight to point of this gathering, I believe summarizing the events would help us solve this conundrum we find ourselves in. Just now were attacked by a dangerous pyromaniac digimon, intending to take not only the digivices, but the unhatched egg of Chicchimon, sorry Hyokomon who digivolved to fight and defeat him. After that he bursted into a bright light of data and was absorbed by our digivices. My digivice had activated and restored everything into the forest our friend Ed including. Needless to say we have quite the mystery on our hands.

Eddy: Got that right sock, hey Bird know anything. Like who that hothead was workin for?

Hyokomon: Well digimon are made up of data, so I guess with no where to for it to go the digivices stored Candlemon's data in them as for the healing part and who he is working for I have no clue.

Ed: Ooooo Eddy Ed has an idea, the our digivices have super powers that we can use to combat the forces of evil!

Eddy: Really lumpy that's what you come up with.

Double D: I do believe Ed might be onto something here Eddy. Think about these devices were created for bonding humans and digimon together, it would make sense to add features to protect the vulnerable human partner and allow them to work more effectively together.

Eddy: Fine maybe you're onto something, but doesn't change the fact that you're the only one of us who did. All Ed did was glow after getting encased by freaking math and caused Hyokomon's whatsmaoltion. Or the fact who sent that psycho after the things in the first place.

Double D corrects Eddy's mistake upon hearing it, and answer to the other questions that he had.

Double D: First of all Eddy it's digivolution. Next it might take us a while to find the answer to these questions. Now onto the next matter Hyokomon.

The small bird digimon with inquisitive stare turns his attention to the sockheaded Ed.

Hyokomon: Yes.

Eddy was confused what Double D was going one about and decides to confront him on the issue.

Eddy: What about him?

Double D: We need to figure out his living arrangements, he can't stay in the forest all the time and he need nourishment.

Hyokomon smiles and laughs happily turns towards Ed with glee.

Hyokomon: I will obviously being stay with Ed, after all he is my partner after all.

Ed is smiling like a mouse hugging his partner digimon and dancing all around Double D's living room.

Ed: YAY NEW ROOMIE WE WILL STAY UP WATCH MONSTERS MOVIES, READING COMICS, AND EATING DELICIOUS GRAVY!

Eddy already having more than enough to give him a migraine today, settles Ed down right away.

Eddy: ED! Calm down now!

Ed calming down has a look of embarrassment and shame on his face, but is still smiling despite being yelled at.

Ed: Sorry Eddy!

Double D de-escalates the tense atmosphere that resulted from his two friends.

Double D: While I have my own doubts, Ed is the best candidate to take care of friend here out of all of us.

Eddy: What are you talking about Ed can't even keep his room clean for a second let alone take care of himself. What gives you the idea that can take care of another living thing.

He tries to ease Eddy up to the idea of Hyokomon staying with Ed.

Double D: Did you forget our little episode with Rolf's animals Eddy. Out of the three of us Ed's room is so messy that it is nearly impossible to find anything there, so Hyokomon will have plenty of locations to hide. Nextly if Hyokomon is found he can pretend to be a foreign toy that we bought Ed. Finally Ed is also the only one who eats enough for a small army, his parents won't even question it Eddy.

Eddy finally gives in from the points the genius Ed was bringing up.

Eddy: Fine I guess that makes sense, alright sockhead I trust you. Hey Ed!

Ed stand at attention as if he was in the army. With a single hand saluting to Eddy and a vacant gaze asks.

Ed: Yes Eddy?

Eddy: You better take this seriously, we don't your loud mouth brat of sister or any other chump finding out about this.

Double D: I am surprised Eddy, I thought for certain you would capitalize on the discovery of the digimon.

Eddy: Double D I may like cash, but I am not dumb think of all trouble we could get into for being the ones to find out about this. I've seen enough of Ed's movies to know what somebody will do to us if a single word is released.

Double D: Well gentlemen looks likes the start of another of our mis-adventures. I will continue to inspect my digivice share with what information I've gathered. Farewell gentlemen I wish you a pleasant night.

Ed: Bye guys! Come on Hyokomon I wanna show my sponge collection and gravy bath.

Hyokomon: Yeah! See ya tomorrow guys!

With that Ed and Hyokomon bid their friends. Eddy gave small wave as he left Double D's home. After his associates leave Double D goes to room preparing to analyze his digivice. Double D thinks out loud to himself while looking directly at the digivice.

Double D: Just what secrets can you be hiding?

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

We then cut to Eddy's household and see him walking into his room. He goes over the events that lead up today in his head over and over again. He couldn't shake this feeling of uneasiness. What Candlemon spoke of before about someone was sending digimon after them. His instincts were honed from years of failed scamming and taught him how to know a bad situation when he finds himself in one. Though usually on point though he rarely listened to his instincts as his pride was too big to let it slide.

Eddy: This is gonna be a pain!

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Next we peer into Ed's room where he is showing around his digimon partner his room. Despite the sorry state of the room Hyokomon didn't mind it at all. In fact he believed that it represented Ed perfectly, someone who isn't easily bothered like most people and is proud of what he likes. As Ed continues the rest of tour they two hear loud screaming coming from up stairs.

?: ED!

It was a voice that Ed knew all to well, meanwhile Hyokomon was stumped who could that be. He looked at his partner who has a shocked expression on his usually joyful face. Ed the screams in fright saying.

Ed: Sarah! Gotta hide, gotta hide! Trouble big scary times!

Hyokomon: What's the matter Ed is it an enemy!?

Ed: No it's Sarah we gotta hide! We gotta hide!

Hyokomon: Isn't that the girl Eddy warned us about?

Ed: Uh huh, that's Sarah she's my baby sister and she gets angry a lot we need to hide like baby turtles from vile feet!

The duo dive bombs from the spot they were standing underneath Ed's bed. A moment later the door burst opens and out comes a little girl. She growls and is rapidly searching the room for her target

Sarah: ED WHERE ARE YOU MISTER COME OUT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE! I AM SERIOUS YOU IDIOT YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!

She continues to search for her brother her eyes landing on the bed in the corner of the room. Sarah begins to march over to the bed and lifting it up with ease due to her monstrous strength. Her face contorts into one of absolute anger she shouts out!

Sarah: ED DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND I FORGOT WHAT HAPPENED YOUR GONNA GIVE ME AND JIMMY BACK OUR MONEY AND MAKE UP FOR IT BY the heck is that!?

Sarah motions to the still Hyokomon pretending to be a toy. You see Double D foreseen this exact situation and went over what to do with the bird mon. He would remain still like a toy, not speak at all, or react. Ed gave a nervous response to his younger sibling.

Ed: That Hyokomon he is Ed's new friend

Sarah: You used the money you took from me and Jimmy to buy a toy!

Ed: Ss-Sarah Ed got this as a present from Eddy and Double D as a reward for working so hard.

Sarah: WITH MY MONEY! Listen here Fish Face you can keep the toy, but me and Jimmy get to play with it and you have to do what we say got it?

Ed: Yes o terribly tempered one.

Sarah: Good! Now if you excuse me I am going back to watch my show and don't bother me!

With that Sarah leaves Ed's room slamming the door shut hard shaking the entire room in the process. The two breath a sigh and turn to each other. Ed with a look of apology and Hyokomon with a look of sorrow. Hyokomon speaks first to his friend Ed.

Hyokomon: I see what you mean. Sorry to cause all this trouble for you partner.

Ed: Fear not noble chicken Ed and his friends get into trouble all the time any way. Like this time the sky was falling or when we made Eddy's stinky bomb and exploded right in Ed face or when we became space outlaws marooned on a distant planet.

Hyokomon: Really? Got anymore interesting tales to pass the Ed?

Ed: Boy do I!

The two retold the wacky shenanigans that the preteens always get themselves into until they had to go to sleep.

* * *

TOMORROW

* * *

The very next the Eds converged to Double D's house to go over today's plan and to hear out what Double D had figured out as he studied the digivice. Eddy taking the initiative decided to ask.

Eddy: Sockhead what did you figure out about these things.

Double D: Well Eddy as I tinkered with mine last night I learned that they do act as regular phone. As for the more peculiar features, they still allude me. Though from what I can gather each digivice possess some unique ability that only each of us can use, like my healing, which I can assume stems from turning Candlemon's left over data into real life matter. That should be impossible, but then again with all the law defying physics that follow us everywhere we go nothing surprises me at this point. Last night I picked a torn piece of paper and tested this theory, my digivice had a message saying inefficient data. I need a computer to run further experiments.

Ed: SO WE ALL GET SUPER POWERS DOUBLE D!

Double D: In a manner of speaking yes!

Ed: SUPER ED! DID YOU HEAR THAT EDDY WERE SUPERHEROES NOW!

Eddy covering his friend's mouth replied.

Eddy: Want the whole world to hear you lumpy? No? THEN KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT! Go on Double D.

Double D: Thank you Eddy. Now we need to discuss what to do tomorrow as it is Sunday and school starts and we can't very well leave Hyokomon at home. Thank goodness it is almost spring break.

Eddy: Why not? It's just for a few hours.

Double D: What if Ed's parents find him, we very well could have the government here in a minute. No we must take Hyokomon to school.

Eddy: Don't you ever watch tv Sockhead, every time a group of kids take something they shouldn't have to school, especially animals, they go through a whole load of stupid stuff to get it back and personally I don't want to deal with that.

Double D: I see your point Eddy and with our luck that situation is bound to happen, but what if a digimon appears and we need Hyokomon.

Eddy: Fine, but you and Ed are teaching him about avoiding that stuff got it. I already get enough trouble with school as it is and don't need another detention, my folks won't let me hear the end of it.

Double D: Very well Eddy I agree with your conditions. I must say Eddy you seem to be taking this seriously. What brought on this change if I may ask?

Eddy: Well for one Double D I like living the causal Cal De Sac experience you know scamming chumps and what not and frankly the government coming and taking us to the big house ain't apart of that, more importantly I have a bad feeling about this whole situation right now.

Ed: Don't worry Eddy Ed and Hyokomon the master samurai chicken will defeat all in our way!

Hyokomon: I agree! You got nothing to worry about Eddy, I made a promise remember!

All of sudden the digivices ring out similar to yesterday. They see not one but five stars this time they are pretty close, their location was the swimming hole. Our heroes all have a look of fright. Eddy screams out in frustration.

Eddy: What the!? Five of them man these guys don't play around at all!

Double D: Fellows we must act quickly before anyone is harmed by these new digimon.

Ed: Away then for glory and gravy!

The boys and the digimon head for the swimming hole. When the get there they post no one there. Confused as to where their possible enemies were the Eds looked at the digivices. They then realized the were either flying or were in the lake. Suddenly five figures emerged from underneath the lake as incredible speeds. In front of our heroes are five purple penguins with a yellow beaks and feet. On the end of the top part their beaks was colored black and they possessed red nails on both their feet and flippers. They had what is assumed by the group to be long strands of hair with white tips and a white belly.

?: Well lookie here boys we got us some humans! Hello we are the Penguinmon and we are looking for a digiegg and three devices if you could help that sure would be appreciated!

The Eds and Hyokomon got into a fighting position and took out their digivices scanning the enemies.

Double D: Penguinmon a Bird Digimon, because it lives in an ice-covered region, it has a fault of being weak in the heat, but as it normally has an affable personality, it will follow after you with a waddling walk. Also, its wings have degenerated, and although it is unable to fly and its walking speed is slow, it is able to move with a speed of more than 60 kph by sliding across the ice on its belly. Also, in the water it is even able to swim using its small wings. Its Special Move "Eternal slap" is a technique in which it approaches the opponent without them noticing, then uses its hands to slap them in the cheeks with vehement force.

Eddy: Great more birds!

Penguinmon: The digivices and I am guessing that Hyokomon came from the egg. Looks like you're the ones who defeated Candlemon. Impressive, but your luck ends here let em have it boys!

Other Penguinmon: Yes boss!

The gang of Penguinmon begin to slide on their bellies at incredible speeds like the digivices stated. Hyokomon and Ed prepare for the fight ahead. The duo charges forward but are unable to land a single blow. The penguin like digimon charge at them screaming out.

Penguinmon: Slide attack!

It send the duo crashing onto the ground as the were mercilessly assaulted from all angles. Hyokomon readied himself preparing to strike given a single notice. When they penguinmon tried to attack again hyokomon countered with his attack. Bring his attack on one of the enemies' back

Hyokomon: Cleaving cut!

This penguinmon released a grunt as he was sent flying. Ed taking a page from his digimon's book waited for the bird digimon to come to him and lifted the ground beneath their feet creating a ramp and sending two of the penguinmon flying into the air crashing into the ground. All of a sudden the penguinmon regroup showing serious expressions on their faces. Their leader step forth and declared.

Penguinmon: All right no more clowning around guys! Time to end this! Ice prism!

Other Penguinmon: Ice prism!

All of the penguinmon follow their leader's move and started to slide once again. Only this time they as the flock slid on the ground a trail of icicles to appear along the ground. The use this to trap Hyokomon between heavy large icicles unable to move at all. As for Ed he was trapped inside one of the many icicles with a freaked out expression. Eddy and Double D were shocked to see their friends in danger. Double D asked Eddy scared for all of seeing as the only to people that could fight were trap like rats.

Double D: Oh dear Eddy what do we our dear friends are trapped and we have no means of defending ourselves!

Eddy looked at his friend then to his trapped friends all the while thought.

Eddy: " _We are in some big trouble. They took out Ed and the bird within a few minutes and me and Double D aren't able to fight them. Even if we did try they're too fast for us to hit. I gotta think of Something and fast or were toast!"_

Eddy looked towards their friends in worry formulating a plan in his head.

Eddy: "If we can just melt those pillars then Monobrow and the bird can finish em off. In fact if we melt those bird brains ice on their guts they'll just be slow like Sockhead said. The question is how we can do that we got nothing to light up?"

As if answering his call the digivice answered his call it's screen shines and Eddy aims himself at the icicles and call out.

Eddy: Bonfire!

Small fire balls emerged from the short Ed boy's mouth and hits into the ice. Melting it instantly and surprising everyone there. Ed stretches and asks a silly question.

Ed: Is nap time over guys?

The rest of the group has their eyes transfixed on Eddy, even Eddy himself is bewildered by what he has done. One of the penguinmon asks his allies with a shocked face.

Penguinmon: Did That human just use a Candlemon's signature attack!?

Penguinmon Leader: Impossible humans can't use digimon attacks!

Eddy: Double D did I just spit fire?!

Double D: I do believe so Eddy, though as hard it is to believe. I do believe that must be your digivice's unique function. Copying the signature attacks of defeated digimon and allowing you use of said attacks that would explain your use of Candlemon's own attack.

Ed: See Eddy we three Eds have super powers!

Eddy: Sorry for doubting you lumpy, well then guess it's time for pay back. Hyokomon do what you did before. Ed getting ready to him on my signal got it.

Ed: Yes sir Eddy sir!

Hyokomon: All right ya got it. Sword Secret: Chirping Slice!

As the young samurai creates his tornado blade Eddy yells out his attack and setting the wind in fire! Hyokomon charges forth to the enemies who line up in a straight line charging at the small chicken like digimon.

Penguinmon Leader: You think can just melt ice on our bellies and we'd do nothing about it! Ready men Ice prism!

Penguinmon: Ice prism!

Just as the flock reached Hyokomon Eddy called out for him to slam the sword into the ground. Realizing where Eddy was going with Hyokomon did as he was told. The fire tornado explosively and sent the penguinmon flying upwards melting all the ice on their stomachs and burning the birds severely. Eddy called it to Ed.

Eddy: Now Ed!

Ed: Okay Eddy!

Ed charges with his head straight like a moving train encased with the same energy as before during the battle the other day and collided into all the penguinmon. As they were sent flying by Ed, Eddy shouts out his attack one last time.

Eddy: Bonfire!

The fireball hits all the penguinmon destroying them and turning them into data, which was absorbed by the Eds' digivices. After the Chaos Ed cheers alongside with partner digimon. He says with a joyful smile.

Ed: We four have defeated the enemies form cyber space more with our new powers. Did you see us Double D we were so cool especially Eddy! He is a dragon now!

Double D: While I had my own opinions about what we just did, I must say Eddy that was extraordinary what you just did! Not only were you able to free Ed and Hyokomon, but also make a plan that actually worked also landing the final blow!

Eddy with his usual grin smirks at his Friends.

Eddy: What do I always say, who's the man with the plan?

Ed: Eddy is the man with the plan!

Eddy: Got that right lumpy!

Hyokomon: Man ya guys are full of surprises?

Eddy: That's how we roll!

Double D: Well Gentlemen I do believe we should head home and get some well deserved rest and enjoy the rest of the day after that has happened in the last two days.

As they headed home from the lasted confrontation the boys began to discuss Ed's power that increased his already monstrous physical capability to new levels. After the enter the Cul-de-sac the walk to Double D's house their unofficial base of operations, they hide Hyokomon inside of Ed's jacket that had seemingly endless room. Soon the Eds and Hyokomon hear laughs coming from nowhere. Hyokomon thought it was another digimon attack, but the digivices didn't react. He looked up to see the faces of his friends contouring into a mix of fear, horror, and terror as they yelled out.

Eds: Kk-ka-kankk-ka-k-KANKERS!


	5. Chapter 5 Edcounter With Champions!

Disclaimer

I own none of these properties they all belong to their rightful owners and creators

More explanations so none of you people are lost by my confusing plots points

Are you using powers from the old seasons?

Yes I am, it was more to do with letting the Eds fight alongside their digimon friends and show character development. Ed has the powers from the fifth series, Double D has from the fourth and the video games more on that later, and Eddy is like Beelzemon from the third.

Will this Story be updating be consistent?

No sometimes I will have a break or can't think of anything for the story. So some chapters might happen sooner than latter. I have to look over many unused digimon to feature in upcoming battles.

How long will the story be?

I want it to be more or less 50 chapters. So I got a lot of ground to cover so I will do my best.

Will there be any mini arcs that will happen, like a movie that won't affect the story at all? You know like other digimon movies?

I have something in mind alright, but unlike the digimon movies this mini arc will matter in the long run. It won't explicitly be stated, but it's still there.

So if anyone got any questions please don't hesitate to ask and I will answer you in the next chapter. I do in fact read the comments regularly and await your criticism.

* * *

Chapter 5

Edcounter With Champions! Double D's partner revealed!

* * *

As we left the Eds were freaking out and Hyokomon was confused by the actions of his buddies. He peaks out of Ed's jacket to see what all the fuss is about! He saw that the Eds we looking frantically for the source of the voices. They were quickly backing up trying to make a break for it. As they were in the process of escaping a leg trip Eddy and causing the rest of the Eds to fall down. Above them were three figures that they knew all to well unfortunately. The figures all greeted them in unison.

?: Hiya Boys!

Above them stood three girls, the Kanker sisters, the names of these terrifying pre-teens are Lee, Marie, and May. Lee the eldest and leader of the sisters she has big curly reddish orange hair that covers her eyes from view and wears a white tank top with red polka-dots on it, golden earings, a pink belt along with blue jeans and purple shoes with white soles. Next is the middle child Marie wears a black tank-top that halts right above her bare midriff, a pink belt, green non-camouflaged BDU pants, a dark green wristband on her left arm and black shoes with grey soles. Finally there is the young sister May who has blonde hair and buck teeth, and is usually seen wearing a gray T-shirt, red shorts, red shoes with grey soles, and yellow socks. Our heroes yell out a heavy scream of fear that could be heard from the Cul-de-sac, which prompted the kids who playing outside to run back into their homes for fear of their own lives.

Eds: KANKERS!

The Eds scramble to get up and get the heck out of there with their bodies intact. Lee steps forth grabbing Eddy by his shirt. She brings the small leader of the Eds to her face and says.

Lee: Where do ya think you're goin hot stuff?

Marie: Yeah sugar boat we haven't seen you hunks in for a while now. You aren't avoiding us now are ya?

Double D: Wel-Well we have been busy as of late the hustle and bustle of the life. Personal matters and what not you understand don't you?

May: What did he say?

Marie walks over grabbing Double D by his beanie and lifting him up as if he we made of feathers. Double D clutching his hat as he rises from the ground he is meet by an angry Marie who yells in his face with a look of disapproval.

Marie: Listen here boyfriend, you don't keep your girlfriend waiting got it?!

May: Come on guys let's just make up for lost time. I know do, ready Big Ed?

Ed is going berserk with fear and screams to his friends.

Ed: HELP GUYS THE FISH FACED DEMON IS GOING TO SMOOCH ED IN PLACES DIDN'T KNOW HE HAD!

Lee: Get ready boys we got a lot of a making-out to get done!

Marie: So hope you got nothing planned dream boat!

Double D: Ladies please have mercy I beg you!

Eddy: I'm a minor stop!

Ed: Ed's Happy Place is going to be infected by Kanker cooties!

Hyokomon who is still in Ed's pocket has a glare on his face. He is stuck between two decisions to help or not help his friends. Normally he wouldn't question helping the Eds out, but that force him to reveal himself to the world and put his friends in trouble. The noble digimon hears more shouts from the outside and makes up his mind. Hyokomon moves his right wing back aiming for the Kanker assaulting his partner from the sounds of her voice and punches her from inside the jacket. May's eyes bulged out and she lets out a cry of pain as she is sent soaring towards her two sisters knocking them away from the Eds and into the alley fence, but the digimon isn't done yet as he quickly moves out of the pocket and unsheathes his sword from his back at aims it at the fence that the Kankers were stuck to whispering.

Hyokomon: Sword Secret: Chirping Slice.

The attack instead of the usual tornado released a air wave so thin it was almost invisible to the naked eye and long enough to cut a small portion of the fence off. It moves through the very quickly before the Kankers could regain their composure. It hits the bottom the fence and like a tree getting cut down falls to the ground smushing the Kankers. The Eds seeing opportunity run as fast as the can from they alley and head to Double D's house. Making sure to lock every nook and cranny of the house finally exhaled in comfort. Hyokomon exited Ed's pocket and was confronted by the Eds. Ed had a happy face, Double had a mixed look on his face, and Eddy well he was laughing his head off with the biggest grin ever.

Eddy: Did you guys see that?! The looks on the Kankers' faces were priceless!

Double D: Eddy well I am thankful that we got from the Kankers, we can't resort to violence to deal with them.

Eddy: Seemed to work back at school when you gave two Kankers a shiner and broken leg. And I seem to remember that time you told us to use that reverse psycholowhatis and look what happened then?

Double D: Eddy it is called reverse psychology and I most definitely cannot forget the results that followed, no matter how much I try. Don't forget what happened as that story progressed, it nearly ended the friendship between Ed and I.

Eddy: Yeah yeah yeah, I remember that Sockhead don't forget I saved your butt from the Kankers.

Double D: I greatly appreciated that action Eddy!

Ed: But Double D, Kanker cooties are yucky!

Double D: I am well aware of that Ed, but if Hyokomon is discovered who know what chaos will follow! They mostly likely result will be someone taking him and preform inhuman experimentations to weaponize his capabilities.

Hyokomon: Sorry Double D, but I couldn't just leave ya guys to those three crazy girls. I made a promise to protect the three of ya and to get better. Even if it kills me or worse I won't back down, because ya guys are my family.

All the Eds were once again stunned by the response Hyokomon gave them. Despite only knowing the digimon for less than two days he already considered the Eds his family. In the end they all decided to be more careful from now on. They then all returned to their respective homes to get rest for the following day of school.

* * *

 ** _MEANWHILE_**

* * *

In the woods outside of the town of Peach Creek in a small clearing surrounded by tree something is happening. The air is stirring, trees are rustling abruptly, and all small animals within the area run as if a wildfire is about to start. Suddenly a huge rift appears and out steps a creature shrouded by the night. In front of it stands a single full grown steps forward growls angrily at the weird creatures. In a moment a single eye flashes and the bear is dead crushed by the mighty beast. A few miles ahead we see a huge ravine, in this ravine lies a single huge cavern. Standing in the carven is a large metallic being with a single eye stands gazing.

* * *

 ** _BACK WITH THE EDS_**

* * *

The next the Eds wake up and do their usual morning routine the head to school. As they make their way to school Ed's backpack he never used before begins to move. Within it is Hyokomon who is a little excited to be around more humans. Hyokomon like a child on a road trip kept asking were they there yet. This annoyed Eddy greatly, he even made a joke about how he thought he would see the day someone more excited for school than sockhead. Double D however said to Eddy.

Double D: Eddy we should be encouraging this positive attitude towards education and I sincerely hope that both you and Ed can take after Hyokomon's example. As for you Hyokomon my friend we will be arriving shortly so I expect you to be on your best behavior and stay quiet.

Hyokomon: Ok Double D I hear ya loud and clear. I'll be keeping my mouth shut.

Just as the Eds enter school grounds someone calls out to them in a rude insulting manner. As the Eds turned to find the all too familiar voice they were pelted with water balloons, but instead of water the Eds find stinky paint. A person steps forward and reveals it to be Kevin and the rest of the kids who are laughing having the best time in the world. Hyokomon has a similar glare that he gave the Kankers.

Kevin: hahahaha! Man you dorks are so easy!

Rolf: As you said Kevin boy this has been most funny no!

Johnny: You said it those Eds never saw it coming!

The Eds who were all covered in paint had all various reactions. Ed is unfazed by the prank, Double D is dotting over the mess that has covered him and his fellows, and Eddy was extremely furious grinding his teeth till sparks were flying out. As the all the kids left and the trio went to get cleaned up Johnny picked up Plank and placed him to his ear.

Johnny: What's that buddy, what you mean we're gonna get it now?

Later after the Eds cleaned themselves up they spent the rest of the day going to their classes. Though Ed and Double D had forgotten what had happened Eddy was still foaming. Despite his best efforts Double D couldn't calm his friend down. Hyokomon asked his friends quietly as he could.

Hyokomon: Guys I am hungry when are we gonna get eat?

Ed: Don't worry little friend today is Mac n Cheese Monday yum.

Hyokomon: Ooooo! What's that?

Double D: Have patience Hyokomon lunch period is right after our current period. In proximately five minutes and thirty five seconds we will go.

Eddy: Yeah in the mean time keep your yaps shut or the teacher gonna be on to us!

Hyokomon: Right on it Eddy!

After class the Eds immediately head over to the cafeteria to get food for themselves and the little digimon. They proceed through the lunch line and get their food, each picking up extra for Hyokomon who bowed in Ed's bag as thanks for the food. As the four of them finished their food they noticed how barren the cafeteria was. Eddy thought those no good chumps were up to something, until all the kids burst through the doors. At the sight of them Ed and Eddy started to laugh loudly and Double D tried with his might to resist his oncoming urge to laugh. Eddy asked all the while still laughing.

Eddy: Hey looking good there guys! Hahahahahaha!

Kevin: SHUT UP DORK OR ELSE!

You see the reason the Eds laughter was because of the state the other kids were in. Kevin has but a small towel covering his nether regions looking like he came straight of the shower. Rolf been covered in arts and crafts materials that were clued to his person. Johnny looked as if he decided to take a dip in the school pool with all his clothes on and reeks a fool odor. Nazz has loads of gum stuck to her hair and Sarah and Jimmy were drenched into what was believed to be a mix of grease, dirty mop water, and leftover cafeteria food. Needless to say they all were furious and mad.

Kevin: You dorks better give me back my clothes now!

Rolf: The son of the Shepard has never faced such humiliation in his life time!

Double D: Pardon us Kevin, but what are you fellows even talking about?

Kevin: Oh yeah well dork I'll fresh your memory a bit. You dorks stole all my clothes, you dropped glue on Rolf and pelted him with art supplies. Then there was Johnny who you flooded in the bathroom and locked him in. You guys even filled Nazz's locker with chewed up gum, finally you drenched Jimmy and Sarah!

Sarah: YOUR ALL DEAD MEAT, ESPECIALLY YOU ED!

Ed: It wasn't us Sarah! Ed and his friends were eating all lunch time!

Eddy: Man I wish I was the one to think all that up! That's pure genius right there, if I ever meet the guy I am going to shake his hand.

Rolf: If Rolf ever meets that no good monkey shiner the son of a shepherd will introduce him to the backside of Rolf's fist of righteousness.

Kevin: Yeah right! We know it's you dorks fault so fess up now!

Eddy: Hate to break it you shovel chin, but the me and the boys were in class the entire time before heading out for some grub! Right Ed?

Ed: Right as ravioli Eddy!

Nazz: What are you guys seriously telling the truth right now?

Double D: That is correct Nazz. My fellow Eds and I were in class the entire period taking a math test, so we had no way going about these prank. Johnny and Plank were also there so they can verify that claim.

Johnny: oh yeah! They were definitely there Eddy made huge scene after the teacher announced the surprise test and they weren't allowed to leave until he finished.

Jimmy: So if it wasn't the Eds who could it possibly be Sarah?

Sarah: I don't know Jimmy.

Kevin: Who ever they are their dog food when I get my hands on them!

With that exchange done all the kids leave the Eds to fix themselves up and find the real culprit. The Eds hear Hyokomon's soft chuckling coming from the bag. They turn to him with shocked expressions and Double D asks with a stern look on his face.

Double D: Hyokomon did you maliciously unleash all that Tom foolery onto our school colleagues!?

Hyokomon and Ed: what?

Eddy: Did you prank those chumps is what sockhead is asking?

Hyokomon: Ohhhhhh. Yep.

Double: Why and how did you do so?

Hyokomon: Well it's because those jerks threw stinky paint balloons at ya three in the morning. I left the classroom when you guys were focusing on the test.

Eddy: Where did you get the supplies bird?

Hyokomon: What supplies?

Eddy: You know for the pranks.

Hyokomon: I don't remember. I promised to protect ya guys from anything and that's what I did.

Ed: Good chicken. Ed will reward you for your actions with delicious chunky puffs for dinner.

Hyokomon: CHUNKY PUFFS YEAH!

With that exchange Double D made Hyokomon promise not to pull anymore pranks on the other kids in retaliation for them. When all was said and all the food was eaten the three boys and digimon went onto finish the rest of the school day. Unknown to them the danger that was lurking in their town as they speak.

* * *

 ** _LATER_**

* * *

It was dark as we get a shot of the ordinary street in the town of Peach Creek when we hear rustling coming from the trees. Out of the woods appear a dark silhouette and it begins to march into the Main Street. It begins to break a large dumpster with it's claw and shattering many windows. After it's rampage through out the peaceful town it returns to the woods. This would not be the last time the creature does this though.

* * *

 ** _SEVERAL DAYS LATER_**

* * *

School was finally over and spring break had just begun and for the Eds it could be better. Double D was able to learn much about their digivices with the school computers. Not only were they able to act as phone like he originally discovered, but computers as well which a huge plus for him. They were also more effective than most super computers. Another plus side was Hyokomon who picked up five whole dollars and a bunch of change that equaled out to six dollars and ninety five cents. The Eds were over joyed about this Eddy greedily tried to take the money, but Double D stopped the short Ed from taking the money saying it was Hyokomon's and he could use it for whatever he wanted. Hyokomon gave the Eds the five dollars out of the eleven ninty five saying he just wanted two boxes of chunky puffs so they can have the five to protect themselves from hunger. The whole exchange earned respect from the leader of the Eds, after taking the chicken digimon to the store to buy the chunky puffs the four head to the candy store. When they finally get there they are horrified by what they saw. The candy store was in ruins and the owner was complaining to two police officers well the rest of the cops were analyzing the crime scene. The Eds scream in horror and begin to panic, Eddy falls to his knees shouting to the sky like in a movie.

Eddy: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!?

Double D: Good lord what happened!? I feel faint, someone tell me I am merely hallucinating from Ed's nauseous gas!

Ed: It should have been me Double D! It did not deserve to leave the world like this!

A police officer arrives in front the Eds and speaks in a friendly tone.

Police Officer: Hey kids listen you need to go home. This area is a crime scene right and we need to continue our work.

Double D: Officer do you have any idea what happened here?

Officer: Sorry kids police policy states we can't tell you.

Ed the crawls over to the officer and climbs up said officer by grabbing his clothes. The monobrowed boy then cries and begs to the policemen.

Ed: PLEASE GUY WE MUST KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE PRECIOUS CANDY STORE! ED NEEDS CLOSURE WAAAAAAAAH!

Officer: Kid kindly get off of me, I understand how you must feel about this. All I can say someone busted in a stole all the candy in the store. If you kids hear anything that maybe related to the incident please contact me or the rest of the police force at the station understood.

Eds: Yes sir.

Officer: Have a nice day and stay safe alright.

With that the office leaves the Eds to their pits of sorrow.

Ed: Why must the world be so cruel!

Eddy: WHO'S THE JERK THAT STOLE ALL THE JAWBREAKERS!

Double D: Quiet down Eddy I know your upset, we all are my friend, but letting your rage take control won't help to find the dark and twisted culprit any sooner.

Hyokomon has a discovery that he shares with the Eds. He whispers to the Eds to make sure no one else hears him.

Hyokomon: Guys this is the work of a digimon!

Eds: what!

Ed: How can you be sure my feathered friend?

Hyokomon: It's smell is still sticking around the area.

Double D: I do remember hearing at school these occurrences are happening frequently around the whole town.

Eddy: But why didn't our digivices give us a heads up before that thing showed up?

Double D: Because we were a good distance from our homes. They must not be able to detect any digimon outside of a one or two mile radius

Eddy: But it gave us a freakin map of the whole town!

Double D: Perhaps they work like sonar in a submarine, bouncing of digimons and alerting us if they are close.

Ed: Let us hunt down this wicked fiend and avenge the home of sweets!

Hyokomon: I am with you all the way partner.

Eddy: I agree with the lump sockhead we got to get payback for the candy store!

Double D: I whole heartedly agree, but we must be careful we don't know what we are up against Gentlemen.

With final preparations underway the group heads out to the woods in search of the digimon that has been terrifying their town. They located the beast by using the tv dish on top of the house. Pushing forward deeper into the would than ever before they arrive at a clearing. Hyokomon point towards a bear that had been nearly eaten all that remains is the head of the beast. The boys are all spooked by the sight of the mighty creature dead.

Double D: GOOD LORD!

Eddy: Geez this just out of Ed's comics.

Ed asks his friends a serious question.

Ed: Guys do you think this digimon is after us?

Double D: I highly doubt that Ed. If it was truly after us the it would have came looking for us like the other digimon we encountered. This means the digimon is measly acting on instinct not caring for others.

Eddy: I don't care either way no one messes with the candy store and gets away with it!

The digivices alarm sound and Hyokomon steps between the Eds and the trees in their path. Emerging from the shade is a yellow monster walking on all fours. Hyokomon quickly realized something about the digimon.

Hyokomon: It's a champion level digimon!

The Eds quickly take out their digivices to scan the beast.

Double D: Cyclomon is a one-eyed Dragon Man Digimon with an abnormally developed right arm. Also known as an oni of revenge. Its Special Move is its ultra-high-temperature "Hyper Heat", which can melt anything.

Eddy: It is me or does it seem every digimon we face are stronger than the last!?

Ed: I don't know Eddy.

Hyokomon: Guys get ready here he comes.

Cyclomon charges at the young child like a predator after it's next kill, which it was. He swing swings his right arm at Hyokomon who dodged the last second and countering with Cleaving cut. The attack however had no effect on the digimon's tough skin and was knocked back by Cyclomon. Ed taking a sumo like position like he did last summer and belly bumps the menace staggering it back a couple of steps. Eddy taking advantage of the enemy's slip hits him with a bonfire, but just like Hyokomon's last effort it was in vain not even leaving scorch marks. Cyclomon snarling attacker the two Eds by extending its larger arm like a rope to attack the enemy.

Cyclomon: Strength Arm!

Ed and Eddy are smashed through trees and into the ground by the large digimon. After the relentlessly hammering the kids through the ground he throws them through more trees. See this Hyokomon attacks with Secret sword attack attempting to damage the champion level. It works to some degree, but is fruitless leaving on minor scratches and small cuts. Hyokomon is then punched by Cyclomon's right arm in the same direction as his friends. When he lands he is greeted by the sight of a dizzy Ed stuck upside down inside of a ruined tree. Eddy is lying flat on his back just as dazed as his friend. Having enough Eddy orders the two to follow his lead. Unfortunately for three they were no longer near the clearing anymore and all had dreaded what that meant.

Ed: Double D!

Eddy: He's all alone with that thing now!

Hyokomon: We got to save him!

The three ran as fast as they could to the clearing before it was too late.

Meanwhile back at the Clearing

Double D watched as his friends were thrown away with ease and he was left all alone with Cyclomon stand a few meters away from him. The monstrous oni digimon then set it sights on the smart Ed boy. Double D ran as fast as his legs could take him since more three times a week he is forced to runaway from his problems. He was out running the monster bent on killing him, but no matter who much he tried he couldn't lose it. After ten minutes of running Double D was met with a dead end over a large ravine. Cyclomon right if front of him Double D tries to reason with the beast, with a shaky voice he says.

Double D: Come now certainly we can talk this over digimon to human? You know like civilized adults do when discussing conflict they're currently facing.

Cyclomon gives no response and only continues his hunt for Double D. This cause Double D to fall backwards down into the ravine after a good minute he lands. Still feeling the effects of the fall Double D lets out a yelp of pain before looking up to see Cyclomon peering down preparing to attack. Double D looks around for somewhere to escape, but finds that the ravine is very long and steep. He felt his heart race as his life flash before his eyes and finds a cave entrance in the wall. Double D Immediately runs to the entrance in hopes of finding a way out. Soon as he enters the cave he finds the entrance is destroyed by Cyclomon firing a beam of extreme heat from its mouth that melts the wall of the ravine creating molten rock and causing rocks from above to come crashing down. It quickly solidified as Cyclomon got down and he begins to tear through it. Wasting no time the smart Ed runs down deeper into the cave as he makes his way down he actives his digivice as a source of light. Then he reaches a huge cavern in which a single figure standing at nine feet tall is a bulky mechanical digimon with short legs and long arms covered in rust. It has one flesh eye on it's face a blue dome on it's head. Double D is frightened at the prospect that might me another enemy that it digivice scans it and Double D quickly reads it's in his head.

Double D: Mechanorimon is a Powered Suit Digimon used exclusively by tiny Digimon, and is the first Vehicle Digimon in the Digital World. It is a unique Digimon that is unable to move on its own and is incapable of action unless it is being piloted by another Digimon. Its Special Moves are Gyro break and Twinkle beam.

Mechanorimon speaks to Double D in semi-robotic voice.

Mechanorimon: Greetings human I am Mechanorimon, a digimon or digital monster. Where are my manners I didn't ask your name yet what is your name?

Double D calms down a little taking notice of the polite etiquette the cyborg digimon was displayed, but remained significantly cautious.

Double D: Pardon me sir my name is Eddward with two D's, so my friends call me Double D to differentiate between my friends because we all share the same name. There is Ed a tall lovable oaf and Eddy our eccentric leader of group. Sorry I seem to be getting of track in my introduction.

Mechanorimon: Interesting my I ask what are you doing in this cavern?

Double D: I could ask you the same question Mechanorimon.

Mechanorimon: My apologies young Eddward. You see I was in my home the digital world when all of a sudden I was transported to the human world. I was taken to this cave and have remained here unable to leave this very spot for several days, I assume most likely hard to tell time when one is stuck in dreary cavern such as this. What of you Eddward someone young as you wouldn't come here voluntarily.

Double D: You are correct in that assumption Mechanorimon. My friends and I were tracking down a digimon that was terrorizing our town and after it separated us it went after me. I was able to escape it by entering the cave, but it's attack devastated the entrance blocking us in.

Mechanorimon: Strange it was said to be impossible for digimon to enter the human world because of the natural barriers between the two realities. For a digimon to crossover is unprecedented.

Double D: Interesting, but that begs the question on how you and the other digimon are arriving here?

Mechanorimon: I prepose we compare notes young Eddward and learn more of each other.

Double D: A splended idea seeing as we might be stuck down here for a long duration time.

The two of them began to have a lengthy conversation and discussed various topics. Before long Double D and Mechanorimon were already speaking as if they were old friends catching up. Double D then asks Mechanorimon a final question.

Double D: May I ask something Mechanorimon if you wouldn't mind?

The machine digimon unmoving replies to his human friend in a polite tone.

Mechanorimon: Of course Eddward, what do you wish to talk about.

Double D: Mechanorimon what is the digital world like? I would really appreciate any details that you can give me.

Mechanorimon goes silent. Double D perplexed by the silence of his digital friend. He attempts to probe his friend what is troubling him.

Double D: Mechanorimon is something wrong? I apologize if I am prying too much into your personal life. I was merely curious about my new friend's history and home.

Mechanorimon looks down at the young man infront of him. The look of surprise in his eye showing how touched by the single word Double D had said.

Mechanorimon: I apologize Eddward it is just that never once has anyone ever referred to me as friend before. My life in the digital world was a dutiful one

Double D: Whatever do you mean my friend?

Mechanorimon looks downcasted recalling his past to the young child infront of him, but seeing no logical reason to hide anything the mech digimon speaks.

Mechanorimon: You see young Eddward us Mechanorimon are digimon meant to be piloted by smaller digimon. For that reason we have no motor functionality without another digimon to pilot us. We are meant to be subservient to our pilots, but I am considered obsolete. My systems were assembled incorrectly preventing me from being operational. Then there was my personality, Mechanorimon aren't supposed to be as talkative as myself. Therefore they saw it no need to fix my operating system leaving to wilt away never to see the light of day.

Double D was shocked by the nature of Mechanorimon's story. It filled him with a strange sense of nostalgia, remembering that he himself was an outsider. An outcast because of how different he acted and how lucky he was to have his friends. Double D looked to the kindred spirit with understanding and compassion.

Double D: Mechanorimon I am truly sorry to hear all you have been through.

Mechanorimon: It is quite alright, it feels refreshing to get that off my chest.

Double D then stands up looking to the mech digimon with a look of resolution in his eyes. Like a fire that warms all around it.

Double D: Mechanorimon I promise you that you will see the world. We will get you out of this cave and get you up and operational.

Suddenly the tender moment was ruined as they hear a huge explosion and growling in the direction that Double D had entered from. Double D has a grim expression as he knows that voice from early. Mechanorimon with a look seriousness says to the young child standing before him obviously frightened.

Mechanorimon: Eddward please go and save your self while I distract him.

Double D is baffled by what the digimon proposed. To leave him to face the wrath of that savage monster.

Double D: Are you mad?! That beast will tear you to shreds, can't you let me attempt to repair and pilot you so we both can make it out of here alive.

Mechanorimon: I am sorry young Eddward, but due to how bad the faulty in my design is it would take time we don't have. Then there is all the rust in my hardware that has grown over time. Besides you still have so much life a head of you, a better one without me an good for nothing Mechanorimon that couldn't be silent for one moment. We are nothing but transportation for other digimon so we are replaceable you aren't. So I ask you to not let one as myself to hinder you, so please leave so at least one of us makes it out.

Double D's sad expression couldn't be read, he felt a lot for the mech digimon. He related to the digimon a lot, as they both were isolated because of their intelligence and both physically challenged. The two had a kinship like the ones he shared with his fellow Eds. These thoughts we put on hold seeing as Cyclomon appears and begins to creep slow to the two. Double D takes a look at Mechanorimon and turns to Cyclomon stepping in front of Mechanorimon protectively.

Mechanorimon: Eddward what are you doing!? Hurry please runaway! Please don't risk your life over mine.

Double D: See here you savage brute you may maim and kill me, but I refuse to stand idly by and allow you to harm a friend of mine so if it's brawl you want, then as Eddy says, BRING IT ON!

The Cyclomon charges enraged by the child's taunts. At the same time Mechanorimon was stunned by the human, thinking that the young lad was going to die by the cyclomon's hands to fight for his protection. In his mind he was pleading with some higher power to save the boy and get him out of their. He saw as Eddward was knocked around by the beast and tears run down his single eye unable to anything. Double D was shot into the mech digimon by Cyclomon seeing his friend just within reach, but unable to help Mechanorimon then shouts out loud having seen enough.

Mechanorimon: ENOUGH!

Just as Ed before him Double D's digivice shines a light so brilliant it illuminates the entire cavern. As if Mechanorimon pleases were answered It sends the data within it to Mechanorimon and moves Double D into the control system for Mechanorimon, and removing all rust from the mech digimon making him look factory new. After the light died down we Cyclomon looking for the boy within it's grasp a second ago. Before it could finish it's search Double D and Mechanorimon are confused by what before releasing the digivice, much to Mechanorimon surprise believing such devices to be nothing more than a myth, must have made Mechanorimon fully functional. Then Mechanorimon remembering the enemy still disoriented from the sudden burst of light, in front of them who harmed his friend, asks his new partner.

Mechanorimon: Shall we teach this beast some manners Eddward?

Double D: Yes I think a lesson in manners is in order, Mechanorimon!

Mechanorimon: Very well! Now Cyclomon here is your first lesson.

Double D/ Mechanorimon: Gyro Break!

Mechanorimon throws a corkscrew punch with the claw of his right hand into the head of the Cyclomon sending It flying through the air all the way out of the cave.


	6. Chapter 6 History ExplainEd

Disclaimer

I own none of these properties they all belong to their rightful owners and creators

Here are some more questions, but a question for you the readers should I add a opening theme song? Comment and give me your opinion.

Will there be oc's that help the Eds?

No they won't have any human allies on this adventure, but the will have plenty of digimon allies.

Are you going to be taking other things from the franchise for the story?

Yes I will be taking several concepts for the story. This is to give the story some familiarity, so the story can relate to the digimon franchise since they change the digital world so much, and so the narrative won't be ruined making it seem not like digimon.

Will the Eds get multiple digimon? You like in cross wars?

No they won't get multiple digimon, one each that's it. Anymore will over complicate any story narrative this story has.

Can I ask you add a digimon to the story?

Sure, but try to not think of any over used ones.

So how strong is Ed with the digisoul?

With the digisoul he can take out most all ultimates with ease and even mega level digimon. The problem is that digimon have ways to avoid taking hits and Ed lacks any formal training in fighting with his power. Though to be fair he seemed fairly competent as lothar during the Halloween special. That problem will be tackled once they get to the digital world with a good old fashioned training arc.

Is Double D going to get Machinedramon?

No I will not be following the digimon online evolution line. The mega form is going to be kept secret, though I see no harm in telling his ultimate form. It is going to be nanomon or datamon as he is called in the dub, and while I like the dub name it feels more of a name before it became a virus type so he will be called nanomon. As for why I chose this as his evolution well look at the two and tell me they don't look similar, they are both virus type digimon with their left eyes being organic.

Will the forms be balanced among the Eds? As in, each of their partners having a rookie, champion, ultimate, and mega form.

They Eds' digimon each have a base form in which they can maintain indefinitely, they each have a base form of rookie, champion, and ultimate. They all have mega forms, but two don't have in training. Like Mechanorimon he will turn into Hagurumon if he loses enough power, but never further than that. Eddy's digimon will only have a champion, ultimate, and mega. Ultimate being the base form. So no they won't, it supposed to represent the naming Scheme of the Eds, Ed is Rookie, Double D is Champion, Eddy is Ultimate, and in the end they are all Eds the Mega level.

* * *

Chapter 6

History ExplainEd. New Foes Come-forth!

* * *

Ed, Eddy and Hyokomon were running as fast as they could, midway through Ed decided to carry his friends on his shoulders. When they arrived at the clearing the couldn't find Double D or the crazed Cyclomon. Though they couldn't find either individual the found foot prints belonging to them. The hurried following the tracks all the way to the ravine that their friend was, but before they could make their way down to the bottom of the ravine they see something shoot out of the cave the were looking at. Out of the cave something spinning hits the wall on the opposite side of the cave. It was a dazed Cyclomon that flew out of the cavern and following it is sounds of metal clanging against the ground. Another being exited the cave, it looked like a walking robot toy that you would give to a child. Ed asked Eddy with a sad and confused look on his usual happy face.

Ed: Where's Double D Eddy?

Eddy doesn't reply to his tall friend and is instead looking rapidly for their friend. While the two Eds are doing this, Hyokomon is observing the battle between the two champion level digimon making sure to take out his weapon preparing to fight the winner incase they were hostile. Eddy then remember that the digivices can track each other and takes out his digivice. When trying to find the sock hat wearing Ed it points down to the battle between Cyclomon and Mechanorimon. Ed proceeded to freak out and starts to cry hugging Eddy with a tear eyed face.

Ed: One of the monsters from cyber space have eaten our friend Eddy.

Hyokomon grits his beak in anger and hangs his head low in shame for failing his friends. Eddy has a look of sadness and regret on his and then it morphed into one of rage and anger. How could this have happen, Eddy was with every fiber of his being denying the thought and was preparing to wage war with two digimon by himself. But before the leader of the Eds could voice his anger his and Ed's digivices start to ring, they pick them up and hear the voice of their friend who they thought had perished.

Double D: Hello gentlemen glad to see you made it on time.

Ed/Eddy/Hyokomon: Double D!

Eddy: Where are you sockhead we thought you were a goner.

Double D: My apologies fellows I was caught in a bit of a situation. Right now however I am engaging Cyclomon inside my new friend Mechanorimon.

Ed with a look of confusion decides to voices his concern asks through the digivice.

Ed: What do you has the metal monster stored you within it's freezer of doom in which he uses to store his oil soda that fuels the nuclear treadmill for the mutant hamsters that power his brains.

Everyone except Hyokomon look at Ed clearly confused by this statement. Double D then speaks to his friends to explain his current situation to clear confusion.

Double D: Not quite Ed. Remember that show that we viewed at your house Ed? The one where the protagonist used a mech to fight the enemy aliens, that my friend is precisely what I am doing. Mechanorimon is currently fighting off Cyclomon and we could use some assistance for this deadly foe.

This statement left the tall Ed and bird digimon bewildered with starry eyes and huge grins on their faces.

Ed/Hyokomon: SO COOL!

Eddy smirks and steps forward to look to the ensuing battle with his right leg in front of left squatting to get a better glimpse of the fight. The small Ed with confidence radiating from his voice speaks to his friend in a teasing manner.

Eddy: Well looks like you found your partner sockhead, I'm starting to feel jealous being left out like this, Alright boys lets follow the same plan as before.

Ed/Hyokomon: Got it Eddy!

With the lengthy exchange the Eds and the digimon group up and prepare to finish of the deadly Cyclomon. Mechanorimon being the polite digimon he was greeted the friends of his human partner despite the dire conflict that they are about to face.

Mechanorimon: Hello my name is Mechanorimon as Eddward has already told you. It is truly a pleasure to meet Eddward's friends and I wish to get to know you and hope we will all get along in the future.

Eddy looks to the digital monster or rather his friend piloting the digital monster and continues to be cheeky to him.

Eddy: Geez sockhead your digimon is just like you, what did you build it yourself or something.

However Double D, who clearly wasn't in the mood, wasn't having any of it. Not taking his eyes off the enemy he speaks to Eddy with a decisive voice.

Double D: Eddy I suggest you take this fight more seriously. Last time it thrown you three a good distance away.

Eddy on the other hand remained unfazed by his friend's advice. He takes a battle stance, preparing to reengage Cyclomon.

Eddy: Don't worry Double D, Eddy always has a plan!

Double D responds to his friend confidence with hesitation, but remembering all they have accomplished in battles than compared to his regular scams. The logical Ed decides to take a chance on Eddy.

Double D: Very well let's hear it then Eddy.

[Play Digimon Tamers - Evo]

As the Eds finished going over the plan Cyclomon gets up. Angered by those who would dare to harm it. It gets up and begins it's next rampage as the Eds take their battle stances. Cyclomon unleashing it's strength arm attack sending towards the five of them. Mechanorimon steps in front of the two Eds and small digimon, and is ensnared by the dragon digimon's arm. Despite Cyclomon's best efforts it's own attack turned against it when the mech digimon grabs onto his arm a begins to lift it off the ground. Cyclomon is swinging all around the ravine hitting multiple walls until it is shot towards Ed who head butted the dragon into the ground leaving a huge impression. The Eds and digimon watch as Cyclomon's arm retract into the hole in the ground they await for it to a merge from the hole, but they were surprised to find it appears at the end of the ravine charging it's Hyper heat attack. The others panic as this is the first time they are seeing Cyclomon's signature, but Double D and Mechanorimon were steadfast having already used to this digimon. Mechanorimon pushes his three allies behind him and the red lens on it's chest begins to glow. After a few seconds Cyclomon shoots his beam at the group. Just before the attack reaches them Mechanorimon shoots a laser beam from the lens shouting with Double D.

Double D/Mechanorimon: Twinkle beam!

The two beams clashed for what felt like hours, neither giving an inch. This continued for a few minutes until Twinkle beam overpowered the Hyper heat attack. Unable to dodge Cyclomon was hit with the blunt force of the attack and was blasted into a wall. It tried to move it's body, but was unable to move. Double D then motioned for them to commence the plan, in which the Eddy used Bonfire to set ablaze Hyokomon's Sword Secret Chirping Slice. Ed then picked up Hyokomon with one hand and reels back his arm and throws the digimon towards Cyclomon. As he was soaring Hyokomon speaks to his opponent.

Hyokomon: It is over Cyclomon! Sword Secret: Hot Wings!

With that Hyokomon penetrated Cyclomon through the chest with his sword of spinning fire. Cyclomon lets out one last cry before being rendered to data and absorbed in to the digivices. After that harsh battle the five gave a happy chant. That was until Ed stated something that depresses everyone there.

Ed: Guys how are we gonna get home?

* * *

 ** _LATER_**

* * *

After leaving the area using Mechanorimon to climb the steep ravine they realize they couldn't take the champion level digimon back to the Cul-de-sac, he would be too noticeable. So the five of them head to a secluded area in which it was easy to hide, the junkyard. They reach the Ed's home away from home the retro van in which they all take a break to relax. After introducing themselves to their new friend Double D gathers everyone and begins yet another meeting.

Double D: Alright gentlemen now that we ready Mechanorimon has informed me of several different key points that lead me to a terrifying conclusion. First most no digimon has ever been to our world in the entire history of the digital world. They have no way of doing this thanks to the barriers separating our to worlds.

Eddy: Then how the heck are these guys showing up here!?

Double D: From what Mechanorimon has told us rifts have been appearing all over the digital world and sending digimon to Earth. We can also assume that these rifts aren't an isolated event due to the fact that more digimon keep arriving at different times. Our friends here must have been caught in these rifts, however what we don't know who or what is creating these rifts.

Ed: Then why were the digivices sent Double D?

Double D: I have a little theory about them myself, but it is mostly pure speculation. They must have been sent here on purpose with Hyokomon for protection. We know they are very important that digimon are coming to our world to retrieve them.

Mechanorimon: If I may add my input in, the digivices are legendary in the digital world. Said to grant digimon the power to digivolve quickly. Many seek them because of their power for personal usage, for their personal reasons mostly to become one of the strongest in all the digital world.

Eddy: Alright Bot, we got that now we need to figure out who's sending em. There is no way the guys we fought before were alone on this, there got to be some head honcho pulling the strings on these guys.

Ed nodding his head rapidly speaking in a sagely manner to those around him.

Ed: Yup there is always a final boss at the end guys.

Mechanorimon: There is only one group I can think of that would be capable of bending the minds of mon so easily. They alone are the biggest threat to both worlds, the Seven Great Demon Lords.

Ed turns to his partner digimon gleefully asking his digital friend like a child about to get presents for their birthday. His voice filled with whimsy and excitement.

Ed: Cool! Did you know we were fighting demons from hades Hyokomon?

Hyokomon shakes his head will replying to the tall Ed with a curious expression.

Hyokomon: No I really don't know much about the digital world than the basic stuff.

Eddy having been feed up with all the extra nonsense happening as of late. With a scowl still on his face asks his question.

Eddy: Who the heck are they anyway?

Mechanorimon looks to the boys and begins to tell the story of the menacing demon digimon.

Mechanorimon: As I already said they are seven demon digimon. The seven are as dangerous as they are mysterious, no digimon has faced seen them and lived to tell the tale. They are based around the seven deadly sins the humans know. There is the lust sin Lilithmon who's beauty matches her cruelty. Next is Beelzebumon the sin of gluttony who enternal desire for devouring is second by his joy for battle. Barbamon the sin of greed who wish to take everything life has to offer for him and him alone. Belphemon sin of sloth is rather inactive, but if ever pushed he shows all why he is apart of their ranks. Daemon the sin of wrath the living incarnation of rage and hate, whether he explosive rage or silent fury, Daemon is all that is wrath. Leviamon the sin of envy is a beast that desires to be witnessed by all and is jealous of anything that gathers attention away from him. Finally the leader of the group Lucemon the sin of pride, a digimon that single handily almost took over all the digital world.

Ed and Hyokomon turn to their friends with innocent eyes and asked.

Ed: Sloths are bad guys?

Hyokomon: Yeah?

Double D: No Ed, sloth as in laziness, reluctance to work or make an effort. Did you hear that Eddy what we are being told about the folly of a person's sins and what it turns them into. We must learn to resist any temptations that these unsavory individuals may offer us.

Eddy scoffs off what Double D is telling him not thinking what he is hearing is a big deal.

Eddy: Whatever sockhead. Hey Bot get on with the rest of the story already.

Mechanorimon: They have been around the digital world for almost as long as it's history. It started with the collapse of Lucemon's empire, which lead to them mysteriously joining forces. No one knows their plans, but we do know they wish to destroy the digital world. The threat they pose is so severe that digimon fear uttering their vary names. Entire civilizations have been lost to the Seven demon lords.

Double D paled upon hearing all the terrible deeds and terrifying feats of those who are hunting them at this very moment. Planning unspeakable atrocities to subject him and his friends to.

Double D: Oh dear. This doesn't bode well gentlemen, we are being targeted by a group of mad men who will stop at nothing to see us excommunicated from both worlds.

Eddy with a layed back expression replied to Double D.

Eddy: Relax will ya sockhead, it's simple all what we need to do is send em packin' like the rest of their goons. You'll figure out any other details as we go along got.

Double D voices his concerns to the scammer again with a even more desperate tone.

Double D: Eddy please I would prefer if we don't resort to this needless battle and try to solve this peacefully as possible.

Eddy: For real sockhead they want us dead and you want play buddy buddy with the enemy. Seriously we just gotta crush those chumps and we will be free as the wind.

Double D's face contorted as he shows a look of terrible regret, sadness, and shame.

Double D: WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO KILL ANYONE EDDY!

This shocks everyone in the group causing different reactions, Eddy was stunned by the outburst, Ed and Hyokomon were frightened, and Mechanorimon look to the boy with sympathy.

Eddy: Woah calm down sockhead!

Ed: Double D's dark side has returned!

Hyokomon: Scary!

Mechanorimon: Eddward.

Double D regains his composure and turns to his friends with an apologetic look to him.

Double D: Apologies my friends it's just that despite them being our enemies and attempts at murder, they are still living breathing beings like our friends here. Each with their own hopes and aspirations, family and friends whom care for each other. To take their lives from is I can not handle, for all we know they could be forced to work for those horrific monsters or have been corrupted, forced to sully their hands with vile work. I can not bear to fight against such people be they human or digimon it is not right and I won't stand for it.

Everyone had a look of understanding of what Double D was said. Ed was sadden having forgot in his excitement all that he has learned from comics and movies that not every bad guy wants to be bad because they like to do bad stuff, and how innocents are forced to do villain dirty work. While Eddy had a look of shame having forgot that their two new friends were digimon and remembering having to be forced into doing things he hated. Then Mechanorimon decides to speak to the children to help clear the tension.

Mechanorimon: Everyone please calm down we must not turn against ourselves. Eddward I thank you for your sympathy towards us digimon and while I dislike violence myself, we did what had to be done. Not all digimon are kind, not all the forces of the demon lords join against their own will. Many of them are already rotten to the core. There are digimon oppressed by the scoundrels, but they are mostly workers not apart of the fighting.

The Eds after hearing this remembering all the digimon they met so far. Despite how little they have meet more than half tried to kill them without hesitation. It leaves a bitter taste to all the mouths of everyone present.

Mechanorimon: Besides that a digimon never truly dies.

This leaves the boys confused as to what the mech digimon meant.

Mechanorimon: When a digimon is defeated they revert to a pure data, during this process all extra data attend is lost and only the core original data remains. Then a digimon is reborn as a digiegg, free from all previous crimes they committed, a new person entirely ready to live again.

Everyone is surprised, especially Hyokomon, by the explanation. The young digimon looks at his fellow digimon and asks.

Hyokomon: Huh really?

Ed: You didn't know that little chicken friend?

Hyokomon: Not really, guess that stuff must been not important enough for me to learn.

Eddy lightly glares at Hyokomon with a frown on his face. He crosses his arms and peers down at the digimon.

Eddy: Seriously bird we got scared over nothing!

Double D brings up his counter argument to his digimon partner.

Double D: But we are not in the digital world and every time we defeat a digimon we absorbed them into our digivices. I hypothesized that the data from the digimon fuels the powers of Eddy and I. It was reinforced by the fact Eddy being able to use attacks belonging to previous foes. Where would the core data go?

Hyokomon suddenly interrupted the conversation with a well thought out point.

Hyokomon: But what about Ed's?

This confuses the Eds and Eddy speaks up to Hyokomon.

Eddy: What are you talking about bird?

Hyokomon: Ed's power doesn't seem to be getting stronger from the digimon data we are absorbing. Maybe it's doing something else with the data?

Ed buts in looking straight towards the short leader nodding rapidly.

Ed: Yeah Eddy! Ed hits as hard as he did before see.

With that declaration Ed hits a junk pile that lands on Eddy. Escaping from the trash Eddy calls out to Ed and proceeds to hit him with a steel pipe. Mechanorimon ignoring the boy's skirmish continues to explain.

Mechanorimon: I believe I may have an solution to figure out any capabilities of Ed's digivice and functionalities yet unlocked. Ed if you could be so kind to let me inspect your digivice.

Hyokomon gives the machine digimon a confused look and asks him.

Hyokomon: But how will ya look at it if ya can't move by yourself?

Mechanorimon: Have no worries young Hyokomon, I have a built in analyzer in my eye and connect to the digivice viva a wireless network. Now Ed if you kindly would show me you digivice so that I can solve this puzzlingly problem.

Eddy, skeptical of the whole scenario, voiced his skepticism publicly.

Eddy: Pretty convenient that you would have something like that on you?

Mechanorimon: We Mechanorimon are meant to be highly advanced modes of transportation, so we naturally need to be able to analyze our surronding for any danger, change in environment, and monitoring injuries. It also helps us to interface with databases for updates, download information, and search for malware in a system.

Ed not really understanding what Mechanorimon was saying, but understood and complied with the mech digimon's request.

Ed: Okie dokie machine monster.

Smiling Ed moves over to Mechanorimon and holds his digivice to the digimon's single eye. A light shoots out of the mech digimon's eye moving up and down the digivice. The light finally stops after several seconds and Mechanorimon turns to his friends.

Mechanorimon: I couldn't decipher much of the digivice as it was guarded by a security system far beyond my capabilities. Though I was able to figure out two things that may ease your minds. Firstly Ed's ability is base on his drive and will to fight it is, a manifestation of his soul if you will, in which he converts his human emotions into data to power up his attacks.

Ed: What does that mean guys?

Double D: Simple Ed the greater that you desire to accomplish an task your strength will increase greatly, like our battle with Candlemon you drive to protect Hyokomon let your attack be encased by the data.

Ed replies with one simple yet eloquent word.

Ed: What?

Eddy ignoring Ed's stupidity turns to Mechanorimon and questions him.

Eddy: And the other thing?

Mechanorimon: Secondly all the digimon we have defeated thus far have been sent back to the digital world thanks to Ed's digivice transferring the digieggs to the Digital world. It would seem that it is still some how linked to the digital world.

With those big revelations the Eds and Hyokomon feel a burden taken off their shoulders and relax for a bit. Mechanorimon however was still not finished saying his piece.

Mechanorimon: As for the Seven Great Demon Lords I am afraid we stand no chance of even defeating one of them, even hurting them would be far beyond our reach.

This dumbfounds the Eds as they have been known for their accomplishments of the impossible.

Eds: Huh?!

Hyokomon adds in with a serious expression.

Hyokomon: I don't know about them, but if they are mega level then they can squash most digimon as they please, as if it were like eating chunky puffs.

Mechanorimon: They much more powerful then that, they annihilate armies of digimon with the slightest thought before they can comprehend what has caused their eminent destruction.

The Eds appear frightened by this announcement. Eddy and Double D are deep in thought about the whole situation as if it were an up coming war. That is until Ed jumps in lightening the mood with his ever boisterous attitude.

Ed: Fear not friends for Ed and his chicken friend will slay these demons from hades and set peace for the future on the table of time next to the gravy biscuits of justice!

Hyokomon jumps up standing next to Ed and smiles agreeing wholeheartedly with his partner.

Hyokomon: Ya got that right partner we are never backing down from any demons or digimon that threatens us and our friends!

Double D smiles at the antics of the two.

Double D: Thank you Ed for those uplifting words of encouragement.

Mechanorimon offers up his help politely

Mechanorimon: I too shall assist you my friends in these difficult times and prevent any harm from befalling to you all.

Eddy having been fed up with all the sappy talk proceeded to close up the conversation before he felt like barfing.

Eddy: Alright, alright, alright. Then as the de facto leader of the group I welcome the bot to our group.

With that everyone cheers for their new friend. Then Double D speaks up bringing another matter to discussion.

Double D: Gentlemen we still have to talk about Mechanorimon's problem. We need to build him an autopilot so that he may move on his own and lower risk of him being caught.

Mechanorimon: You don't have to trouble yourself for my sake Eddward.

Eddy: oh suck it up if sockhead says we're building you this thing we're gonna do it.

Mechanorimon: But you all barely know me.

Ed: Double D says always help each other out when we can.

Hyokomon: Yeah! We are friends so we will help you out!

Mechanorimon begins to tear up thanking the young lad and his friends for all he is doing for him. Ed quickly accepting the challenge answers.

Ed: Alrighty Double D!

Eddy: What do you need Sockhead?

Double D: Very well we are going to need many parts, luckily our current location has all we need to build said device.

* * *

 _ **MEANWHILE**_

* * *

We see a dark endless void, seemingly empty beside for a floating landmass amongst the void. The only thing on this massive land is a tower surrounded by a bleak clearing with several dead trees. Inside of said tower lies a large throne made up of a glowing dark red pillar surrounded by six other pillars. Sitting upon the throne is an angelic child with blond hair and blue eyes with ten wings, eight on his back and two on his head wearing a white toga. Suddenly the pillars that surround his throne glow dark colors blue, orange, navy, purple, yellow, and green. Figures appear in these pillars, one of these figures is the familiar Daemon, appearing in the orange pillar announcing their arrival.

Daemon: We are here Lucemon, now what is it that you call us here for.

The child still sitting on his throne cups his hand together. He has an apathetic look on his face, he takes his time getting a good look at the attendance of the seven.

Lucemon: We are here to discuss your mission Daemon, did you succeed in retrieving the digivices and the digiegg?

Daemon grumbled lightly obviously agitated and more aggressive than his usual self.

Daemon: Unfortunately I failed in the acquisition of them.

A boisterous laugh could be heard directed at Daemon from the yellow pillar.

?: HA! Well would you look at that the great Daemon failed!

Laughter erupts from the blue pillar in a condescending voice.

?: Ahahaaahaha! Quite humorous indeed Beelzebumon ahahaha!

Daemon, not taking insults lightly, snaps at the two demon lords insulting him glaring at their pillars with all his hate.

Daemon: Speak ill of me again Leviamon and I will personally make both you and Beelzebumon wish for death when I am done.

A four voice, a voice that spoke with elegance and slight musical town that could be best described as flirtatious, enters from the green pillar, into the argument attempting to calm down.

?: ~Come now dears let Daemon continue his side of the story.~

An elderly voice is heard from the purple pillar agreeing with the sentiment that is being presented. Not because he cares about the unity of the group or any of the members, but because of his curiosity.

?: I too, like Lilithmon, am interested in why he failed with only one Royal Knight, arguably one of it's weakest members, to stop him.

Daemon calms down slightly, enough so that he can continue his tale.

Daemon: Very well Barbamon, the Royal Knight was running like the cowardly scum he was to a cavern, which had access to a gateway that lead to the world of which of we yet to gain access to the realm of the humans.

This caught the attention of the remaining six very quickly. The reaction varied from immense jealousy, rage, mild interest, amusement, and scheming. The demon lord of the navy pillar stirs up his input to story.

?: Human world huh? Well this might be worth my time after all.

Lucemon however was too invested into want he was hearing. He turned his attention to sloth sin and calmly spoke.

Lucemon: Belphemon quiet I wish to hear the rest of this story. This applies to the rest of you as well no more questions until Daemon finishes. Continue the report Daemon I find it quite informative.

Daemon: As I was saying Magnamon created a barrier and sent the digiegg and digivices to the human world and to scorn me tried to blow me up alongside himself and the portal.

Beelzebumon scowls in disappointment at what he was hearing now.

Beelzebumon: So that's it then we got nothing, but another Knight dead?

Belphemon was impassive, not caring for the bad news he was hearing now.

Belphemon: Sounds like a good day to me, one less nuisance to deal with and ruin my naps.

Barbamon being mediator for them brings up the point that it changes nothing of the plans they have laid ahead. He then brings up their lack methods to retrieve or enter the human world.

Barbamon: What else is there to do? We have no way to go to the human world, let's be thankful we have one less enemy in the long run.

Daemon smirks upon hearing his comrades acceptance of their situation. He brings up the information that he is currently withholding.

Daemon: That is where you all are wrong, oh so wrong, and we have that knight to thank for that.

Lilithmon: ~Oh! What do you mean Daemon?~

Daemon: When that fool Magnamon destroyed the gateway caused rifts to appear in the digital world that lead to the human world.

This caught everyone's attention once again, several smirks appeared on the faces of Daemon's comrades. Leviamon shouts in glee for all the humans who will bow before him. Beelzebumon was happy to see what the humans can feed him in food or combat he didn't care which. Lilithmon had thought of what to do that wouldn't be pleasant for anyone other than her. Barbamon was thinking of all that would be his and the knowledge that he could gain. The only two who weren't phased were Belphemon who thought little of it and Lucemon who was carefully calculating their next moves.

Leviamon: What are we waiting for? LETS GO CONQUER THE WHOLE HUMAN WORLD ALREADY!

Daemon buts in with a his eyes squinting threw his robes.

Daemon: Your a fool, your impatience and reckless will lead you to your very evisceration.

Leviamon: WHAT WAS THAT DAEMON, YOU DARE TO TALK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER!

Daemon: If you let me finish, then you all would know that mega levels are incapable of entering the human world.

Lilithmon has a inquisitive look on her face as she pays more attention to Daemon.

Lilithmon: ~Why is that?~

Barbamon suddenly reaches the conclusion before Daemon could explain to the others.

Barbamon: Of course a mega level wouldn't be able to hold their forms going through these rifts. The pressure of the rifts between worlds is so great that nothing can take up room in the space our worlds collide, it would ultimately destroy them. It only would effect the higher level digimon, while lower class digimon would escape it because they lack the presence of an ultimate level digimon or higher has. Only someone of our power can attempt to do so even if in the unlikely chance we survive, we would be reverted to lower levels and die right after.

Daemon: That is correct Barbamon. Though I have sent many ultimate level digimon of my legion to the human world, most have been reverted into rookies and a handful of champions, the unlucky few who didn't were obliterated by the rifts. It would also appear that these rifts don't work like you expect, when one enters it takes time for them to emerge in the human world. Some who enter after others may appear before the first arrives, that is if they don't get scattered across the human world.

Barbamon strokes his beard with his left as he clutches his staff in the other hand, he hums as closing both his eyes and speaks in an exasperated tone of voice.

Barbamon: Most troublesome indeed.

Lucemon cuts into the conversation for the first time since asking for the report. Decisive and to the point, focuses on thing only asks.

Lucemon: What of the egg Daemon? Have your troops made any progress in finding out where its located.

Barbamon: Lucemon Come now, the human world is larger and mysterious to even one as knowledgeable as myself. It would take time for any information about the where abouts, even more when considered how unorganized our armies become once they enter the rifts.

Daemon: At the moment my soldiers have begun to gather themselves together. They have reported that they have located the digiegg, but it hatched long before they arrived.

Beelzebumon explodes into a rage upon hearing the revelation.

Beelzebumon: WHAT! THEN BRING IT BACK HERE!

Lucemon: Calm down Beelzebumon. I know you wish to challenge it one it's power is realized so calm down. So Daemon why haven't you retrieved the Chicchimon already?

Daemon: It no longer is a simple Chicchimon, it digivolved to Hyokomon recently in a battle against one of the digimon I sent, from the information I was given it was against a Candlemon that was once a Death Meramon. Despite the considerable experience and power that Candlemon posed as a former ultimate level it was victorious. Then again we shouldn't discount the humans who interfered with the battle.

This got everyone curious, how many twists were there to Daemon's tale. Beelzebumon voices his clear confusion to the wrathful digimon.

Beelzebumon: Humans? What does a bunch of humans have to do with this?

Daemon: It was three humans who found the Hyokomon egg and they, by no means, are ordinary they each possess extraordinary durability, strength, and speed comparable to ultimate level digimon. One of them is strong enough to be classified as ultimate, mega if his true potential is unleashed, with the digivice in his hands I don't believe any ordinary mega will be able to fight this human and he is the one who partnered with Hyokomon. They could potentially be a danger to our very organization.

Everyone were amazed by the level of shocking events they were hearing, even the normally emotionless Lucemon who replied with amusement in his voice.

Lucemon: Interesting!

Beelzebumon: Alright a challenge! Finally a worthy opponent for be to battle, tell me the name of this human!

Daemon: They are but mere children Beelzebumon who we know very little about. All we do know is their appearances the one you are after is the tallest one with a single eyebrow.

The reactions of the seven were indescribable. Their face were a mix of bafflement, denial, outrage, and disappointment. All except Lucemon were arguing once again, Beelzebumon was the first to verbalize how upset he was.

Beelzebumon: WHAT!

Leviamon: CHILDREN HAVE ROBBED ME OF MY PRECIOUS DIGIVICES!

Barbamon: Preposterous! No human no matter the age has that strength especially a child!

Lilithmon was the first to recover from all the news they have heard to day.

Lilithmon: ~Now, Now. Don't forget the same could be said of our leader, with the power to wipe out armies instantly, had he not struck fear into the entire digital world, most would find it unbelievable too.~

Belphemon: Speaking of which what is the plan Lucemon. You have been mostly silent unless you have to shut up one of us.

Lucemon was silent for a moment then responded with his prideful and superior tone.

Lucemon: I will send a personal squad of mine to deal with the humans and Hyokomon. Please note I may take several soldiers in your armies for this task.

This confused Lilithmon somewhat, and seeing no better time leaves a suggestion in her question.

Lilithmon: ~Why not deal with the problem yourself?~

Barbamon: Foolish woman he will mostly likely will face the same problem as a mega level digimon. Within these rifts even we will be destroyed not able to be reborn.

Lucemon: That is correct now everyone is dismissed.

With that every pillar but Daemon's pillar is closed. Lucemon turns to Daemon and has a smirking to the demon digimon.

Daemon: What else is it you need Lucemon?

Lucemon: How is that little pet project you have been going?

With Daemon stares blankly at the prideful digimon, the tension was so thick no knife in existence could cut through it.

Daemon: Interested in that are you, nothing gets past you. Out of all of us only you and Beelzebumon are holding back your strength, meanwhile myself and Barbamon are the ones who are not counting on this plan to attain more power. Sorry to say this to the mighty Lucemon, but see no reason to tell you any of what I am doing. After all we all have secrets now don't we Lucemon?

Lucemon smirks in response to the cold treatment he is receiving from his fellow, and he is using fellow lightly, demon lord.

Lucemon: Yes we do, but won't you humor me a little?

Daemon smirks a malicious and wicked smile, that could be seen despite his heavy attire. His reply was both dry and chilling, like the middle of an endless desert stuck in a perpetual night continually trying to swallow you whole.

Daemon: Let's just say all that oppose us the Seven Great Demon Lords shall not stand a single chance, they will suffer an end like no other, both painful and never ending! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!


	7. Chapter 7 ChasEd Off into the Sunset!

Disclaimer

I own none of these properties they all belong to their rightful owners and creators

I finally was able to finish chapter 7, sorry for the delay again. I was looking over my previous chapters that I thought was lacking, and I had trouble figuring out how to make the story better. I know I could work on other projects, but that would mean taking away time for this story. Also the main issue was improving my writing and mixing in digimon into the plot, while keeping It still feel like Ed Edd N Eddy. Now that is over with, it's time for questions.

Seeing as how you said Mechanorimon will have a different digivolved form, does that mean Hyokomon's final form shall change too?

No, Hyokomon's line is perfect for Ed it stays.

Who is Eddy's partner?

I will keep that a secret until the digital world arc. The only thing I can say it won't be a digimon that has been partnered before, so no Shoutmon, Agumon, or any others.

How long till we get to the digital world arc?

I am trying to tie up loose ends, so I would say chapter 15 they will depart on their grand Ed-venture.

Please don't hesitate to leave a review, the more reviews the quicker I write. It is through your reviews I know how well I am doing and what to change. Now on to the chapter and if you liked the new opening leave a review on this chapter.

* * *

(Nano-Hysteria)

A zoom in shot of the three digivice lying on the ground. Suddenly all three are lighting up shining into the sky.

(All of these cuts and bruises that will fade away)

A visual of the Cul De Sac in the middle of the day.

(I act as if they've made me that much wiser)

Next is the empty junkyard and the retro van.

(Another night I sink into my lonely bed)

Peach Creek Jr. High in the early morning.

(To shut out every sound as I scream inside my head)

The Eds are running down street to the candy store.

(And like a turning wheel the time keeps moving on)

Hyokomon and Mechanorimon are seen waiting on the Eds in the Retro van.

(The pain from yesterday is now just so long gone)

A cut to the Eds talking to each other from their digivices from their bedrooms.

(And as I fall into another aching sleep)

Near the creek Ed and Hyokomon are playing in the water, Double D is applying sunblock, Mechanorimon is setting up the picnic spot, and Eddy is cannon balling causing a massive splash hitting everyone.

(The crying voice I keep on hearing echoes deep)

The Eds are running from the kids in the alley.

(It's every shameful fall, every mistake that I've made)

Double D and Mechanorimon are inventing in a the boy's garage.

(These are the scars that have brought me where I am today)

Ed and Hyokomon are reading comic, watching TV, and eating food in the basement that was Ed's room.

(Another false conception that I fed myself to escape reality)

Eddy is looking over his brother's old room polishing the car in it.

(The only lie I see is now inside of my head)

Ed, Eddy, Hyokomon are laughing as they slide down junkpiles. Double D and Mechanorimon are siting near the retro van search online for any leads on digimon.

(The only truth slips through my fingertips in the end)

Everyone is taking a nap. Hyokomon Laying on Ed's chest as he hugs him like a stuffed toy. Mechanorimon is siting up right as Double D leans on him. Eddy is on his back, one leg lying a top of the other and hands behind his head.

(Let me keep on dreaming as I watch the days just pass me on by)

The group takes a group picture with the old camera.

(I turn another page of my biography)

A portal opens up and seven silhouettes emerge.

(And all the mysteries begin to fall in place)

The Eds and their digimon stare down these figures.

(I wonder why I wasted so much precious time)

The Eds and their digimon take battle stances.

(I'd never find my life inside this cluttered room)

Hyokomon steps forward in front of his friend, as does so he makes eye contact with the front most digimon. The mysterious monster only smirks with extreme malice as Hyokomon glares, slowly the small bird digimon grasps the hand of his sword.

(I'm letting go today)

Quickly charging forth Hyokomon, sword in hand, strikes against the enemy's metallic claws, soon everyone begins to fight.

(They try to measure the depths of all the scars that we have)

Ed tackles one of the foes, grappling against its hulking figure.

(And try to prove to us that life could be so much more)

Double D operating Mechanorimon begin clash with a sword wielding digimon. The slashing of metal against metal creates sparks.

(But if you'd only stop and take a look around)

Eddy's opponent is running on all fours chasing him shooting dark energy blasts. Countering with fire balls Eddy fending off the beast.

(You'd know we're all the same)

Suddenly the remaining three join in overwhelming the boys. Eddy quickly dodging a trident, Double D and Mechanorimon getting hit with a massive club, and getting tackled by another large digimon.

(And as I keep repeating all the days in my head)

Hyokomon struggling against his opponent turns his attention to his friends. The digimon takes advantage of Hyokomon's distraction and knocks him back.

(It's like endless movie that has no happy end)

After landing hard against the ground Hyokomon gets back up. Hyokomon shouting to heavens is surrounded in green light.

(But the scene goes on without an answer and I will cry)

Standing tall the newly evolved digimon charges at villain twin swords drawn. Buraimon, dashing at break neck speed, attacks pushing the digimon back.

(It's every shameful fall, every mistake that I've made)

Double D and Mechanorimon begin to push back the enemy. They strike precisely and tank every blow taken.

(These are the scars that have brought me where I am today)

Ed getting his second wind lifts one of the digimon and slams it down on it's ally.

(Another false conception that I fed myself to escape reality)

Eddy still dodging gets feed up from it all. Then suddenly he gets an idea and starts running towards the digimon with the trident, while still being tailed by the beast digimon. Just when it looked like he was trapped Eddy slide underneath the digimon while creating giant icicles. The shoot out and slam the two digimon away from Eddy.

(The only lie I see is now inside of my head)

Cornering the enemy The Eds and their partners make their finale move. Buraimon holding his blades crossed creates a high tension air slash, Mechanorimon unleashing a high powered Twinkle beam, and Eddy uses cyclomon's signature move hyper heat. The beams combined propelling the air slash forward striking all the foes.

(The only truth slips through my fingertips in the end)

Classic Ed Edd n Eddy title card only with Hyokomon hanging on Ed's shoulder and Mechanorimon standing behind Double D.

(Let me keep on dreaming as I watch the days just pass me on)

* * *

Chapter 7

ChasEd Off into the Sunset! Catch me if you can!

* * *

It has been several days since the encounter with the ravenous Cyclomon and during this time spring break ended and the Eds once again had to return to school. The Eds have made progress in repairing Mechanorimon, but their progress with the auto pilot system was unfortunately more difficult. The main issue was finding a computer to code the necessary base in which the system would run on. They would need a computer for that and parts you wouldn't hope to find in a junkyard. Then there was school that kept the Eds preoccupied, but that caused the issue of leaving the immobile mech digimon alone. Hyokomon offered to stay along with Mechanorimon until they finish the motor functionality system, secretly he was happy to be away from Sarah and Jimmy who constantly played with when they could get their tiny hands on him. This meant Hyokomon would be staying in the junkyard so the Eds had to sneak food, which was tricky but they managed through with little issues.

* * *

THURSDAY

* * *

It was good day so far for Double D. He has finished several homework assignments for today and gym class had be canceled and everyone was given free period. Normally he wouldn't be pleased missing an opportunity to learn, but physical activity and him rarely ever got along. Double D decided to spend his free period at his personal haven, the school library. He arrives at the front doors of the school library. As the Ed enters he finds that the hall is entirely empty. This was due to how early in the day it was, students regularly started free periods later in the day. He looks to see the librarian, Miss Terrance, the only one present today. She was in her late fourties with little crows feet on her face behind the small black reading glasses, with a thin and tall build, her hair blonde slightly graying, she was wearing a white blouse and slacks. The librarian was currently reading a book, but looks over and finds the young Ed entering the library. She smiles at the boy and greets him with slight pep in her voice.

Ms. Terrance: Ah! Eddward always a pleasure to see you.

The hatted Ed responds to the polite greeting with one of his own and asks the Librarian.

Double D: Good morning Miss Terrance. How are you on this fine school day?

Miss Terrance turns her full attention to the young student. She was curious as to why he was here at this time, so Miss Terrance gets directly to the point asks him.

Ms. Terrance: I am doing well today, thank you. May I ask what you are doing here so early?

Double D calmly explains himself to the teacher as he didn't want her to assume he was skipping class.

Double D: Unfortunately our gym teacher has personal duties to attend today, so the entire class received an early free period today.

She chuckles lightly fully well knowing Double D's dislike of physical activity. Miss Terrance looks down on the boy with a teasing grin on her face.

Ms. Terrance: You must be thankful for that I am sure.

Double D has a slightly embarrassed look on his face and responds reluctantly to the statement.

Double D: I would be remiss if I said I wasn't slightly relieved.

The Ed boy turns his head and takes another quick look around the library to see if he was disturbing anyone. There was no one sitting on desks reading, no younger students reading in story corner, and books being checked out or returned. To his surprise when his gaze reaches over to the computer stations he find several computers lying on the ground. They were older model from the previous generation, but the school had kept them to up to date with the best software. Double D asks Miss Terrance about the devices currently on the ground.

Double D: Miss Terrance If I may ask what is going to happen to those computers lying over there?

She looks over to the various pieces of equip with a lack of interest in the subject.

Ms. Terrance: Ah those, where to begin recently the three PCs have had several issues, the monitors are being replaced due to the warranty no longer existing, the cable need to be changed for manually safety preoccupations, a pair of computer mice, and the keyboard is missing keys.

The Ed boy knew it was crucial that he obtain those parts, it would was needed in finishing his friend Mechanorimon's motor function system and having a computer around would really help him in researching digimon sighting. The only problem being the issues Miss Terrance mentioned, but surely with some tinkering he can get the computers up and running in no time flat. Double D, seeing the opportunity laid out in front of him to obtain the necessary computer he and his friends needed, asks the school librarian.

Double D: Miss Terrance I hope it wouldn't be too troublesome to ask if I am purchase the old computer equipment from the school.

Miss Terrance scoffs at the notion of the young man having to pay for such faulty equipment that was meant to be thrown away. She knew how much the kind boy and his friends struggled to get quarters for those jawbreakers.

Ms. Terrance: Come now Eddward we were already planning on tossing these old things aside, you can have them no questions asked. Besides if you had the money to buy the equipment you wouldn't need to get involved in those quick cash schemes with your friends.

The Young man is exhilarated to hear that, he gives the Liberian a hearty hand shake and thanks her prominently for the gift.

Double D: Thank you very much Miss Terrance!

Miss Terrance however is humble simply states the case to the young child. She knew of much he helps his friends and is thankful for that, her opinion of them is slightly negative. Her view of Ed is that he is naïve and innocent, but his wild imagination causes most of his trouble. Eddy however was a mixed subject, he is impulsive, reckless, and rude, but she has been working at the school long enough knew where he got that from and blame the source for Eddy's behavior.

Ms. Terrance: It is no trouble far from it in fact Eddward. Now would you like some help moving all this old junk to your locker.

Despite the thought of assistance from an adult sounding tempting, Double D knew he had to decline. After all who would look after the library in her absence, also the idea of an girl seeing his locker frightened him several times over. He steeled his nerves and replies calmly to Miss Terrance.

Double D: Thank you for the offer, but I will have decline I have some friends currently not doing anything. I will be back shortly with the assistance and mode of transportation.

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

The two remaining Eds are walking around the school looking for some sort of activity to do. They diverged from their brainy friend after he suggested that they spend their free time in the library. To them that was insane and so they went their separate ways in search off something to do. So far all Ed and Eddy accomplished was walking around the school, which made Eddy grumble about their situation being like gym class. Hesitantly Ed turns to Eddy with a minor look of worry as if he misplaced his favorite comic book.

Ed: You know what Eddy?

Eddy looking aggravated by the enternal boredom that was their free period.

Eddy: What is it now Ed?

Ed suddenly has philosophical attitude with a complete seriousness to him.

Ed: It's days like these that make you really think.

However Eddy was not taking Ed serious at all. He crackled and laughed with a small grin on his face.

Eddy: Think? You? What a riot!

Instead of Ed shrugging off his actions like Eddy expected, he seemed genuinely hurt by this. Eddy, in one of his rare moments of consideration for his friends, decides to listen to what Ed has to say.

Eddy: Alright , what is on you got on that peanut you call a brain?

Ed starts with a simple question that he sounds reluctant in voicing it to anyone.

Ed: How are gonna beat the bad guys?

Eddy is both confused and agitated by the question he was asked. The leader of the Eds couldn't make heads or tails of what he was asked.

Eddy: What the heck are you talk about Monobrow?

Ed explains himself while maintaining his composure so that Eddy would take him seriously.

Ed: The demon lords of the digital space Eddy, they mighty be making plans with evil time as we speak.

Having already gotten feed up with the conversation, Eddy demands the muscle of the group stop walking around it.

Eddy: Tell me something I don't know, just get to the point Ed!

Ed's composure is slowly fading away and revealing a worried and disheartened attitude. The Ed boy is looking worse than when his mom saw his report card. He looks dejected and lose any tone of positivity in his voice.

Ed: I just don't know what to do Eddy. Ed always wanted to fight evil monsters, but now I don't know if Ed will be able to protect everyone. What if they hurt Sarah, Mom, Dad, or Eddy and Double D?

Eddy was stunned by what he was hearing, had Ed really been thinking about all this. He didn't even bother to interject and just let Ed continue to vent to him.

Ed: I'm scared Eddy, what happens if Ed messes up and only starts to weigh down everyone?

It took sometime for Eddy to process all this information. He wondered what could have started all of Ed's uneasiness. Then he remembered all the close calls against the digimon. Eddy figured that with all the times Ed kept getting taken out of the fight and leaving it up to his friends must be affecting his morale. Once he figured this out he found the solution just as fast. Eddy turned up his charisma and puts an arm around Ed's neck and pats his cheek saying.

Eddy: Take it down a notch will ya Lumpy, everything is gonna be fine. Let your old pal Eddy handle the plans and you won't have to worry about a thing.

Just as quick as his mood change before Ed reverts back to his usual happy self.

Ed: If you say so Eddy!

The two were about to embark in search of something to do, but were stopped when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

?: Hold It!

They turned around to address the person behind them face to face. As the Eds face the voice they see it is Kevin wearing the school hall monitor sash with a note pad in hand. The jock was looking at them with securitizing eyes as if they were planning something suspicious, his voice filled with distrust.

Kevin: What are you dorks up to now?

The leader of the Eds was quick to be defensive and aggressively told off Kevin.

Eddy: None of your business Shovel-Chin!

However the baseball caped kid wasn't having any of what the short Ed was saying.

Kevin: It is my business when dorks are skipping class. Because, as you dorks keep forgetting, I'm the school hall monitor.

This meant little to Eddy and he stood his ground firmly. Not giving Kevin an inch, scammer decides to rub it in his face that they got a free period and he doesn't.

Eddy: Go stuff it Kevin didn't ya hear they canceled gym today, so you got nothing.

The two glare hatefully at each for some time until light ringing can be heard. This confuse all three children looking for the source of the sound. The Eds look into their pockets and see that is was their digivices, but to Kevin they just look liked phones. Ed and Eddy take a look at the caller ID and see it's Double D, Ed even went as far to shout it out.

Ed: PHONE CALL FROM DOUBLE D EDDY!

Eddy begun to rub his ears, sore from Ed's shouting, and sarcastically replies to taller friend.

Eddy: Yeah thanks for stating the obvious lummox!

Kevin was still hung on the fact that the Eds were the first ones in the Cul De Sac to have phones. Ever curious Kevin attempt to probe for information, but ended up sound desperate and jealous.

Kevin: Where did you get those!?

Feeling a little smug from Kevin's jealousy, Eddy replies with a cheeky smirk.

Eddy: Wouldn't you like to know?

Ed and Eddy answer the group call, and Eddy is the first to respond with his causal greeting.

Eddy: What's up sockhead?

This only got on Kevin's nerves more and more. He was not someone that you just ignore, he was the most popular kid school, the headquarter back on the football team, the coolest kid on the block, and his garage was literally filled with jawbreakers. There was no way the Eds had something he didn't, he could handle that so he shouts at them.

Kevin: HEY DORKS YOU BETTER NOT IGNORE ME!

Although Kevin was loudly shouting at the Eds, Double D was unable to hear him due to Eddy muting both his and Ed's digivices. So Double D carried on talking as if no one else was speaking, he sounded extremely thrilled.

Double D: Gentlemen I have procured several computers and the necessary equipment and am I need of assistance in transporting them to my locker for storage.

Having grown used to Double D's complex way of speaking it didn't take Eddy even a second to understand what he said. Eddy instantly unmuted his phone and voices his complaints to the brainy Ed, all the while he sounding increasingly furious.

Eddy: HOLD IT EINSTEIN! How much did you spend on all this stuff?!

The sock headed boy cringed at his friend's loud declaration. He understood just how uptight Eddy was with what little money the were able to scavenge together. Double D collects himself and replies carefully to Eddy.

Double D: Ease yourself Eddy, Ms. Terrance gave them to me free of charge seeing as they would have been disposed of anyhow.

To say that Eddy was happy was putting it lightly. The small Ed boy pump his fist in the air and with a wide smile on his face congratulates his pal.

Eddy: Alright Sockhead!

Double D was pleased with the praise he was getting from his friends, but remained firm for the task ahead.

Double D: So could both Ed and you stop by the library with a wagon to help me in the moving.

Despite the fruitlessness of the gesture Ed salutes cross eyed to Double D sticking his tongue out.

Ed: Aye aye Double D!

As the were about to end the call Kevin decided to intervene in shouting with his voice filled with discontent.

Kevin: HOLD IT DORKS! You ain't going anywhere.

This confused the Eds causing the already moving Ed to freeze in mid air and fall face first to the ground. Dazed Ed with stars floating around his head vocalized his thoughts to his peers.

Ed: Huh?

Eddy growled at his rival with hate sowed to his voice.

Eddy: What gives Shovel-Chin!

His retort to short Ed was bordering on smug and snobbish Kevin speaks to three Eds with authority.

Kevin: You dorks are forgetting something, You know that phones are against school policy. So I guess I'm just gonna have to confiscate those from you dorks, yours's too Double Dweeb!

He proceeds to try and snatch the devices starting with the short Ed first. However Eddy wasn't going to just let him take it without a fight, he keeps the digivice out of Kevin's reach. The two continue fight over the device for quite some time hair was pulled, feet were shoved into faces, and the two rolled around on the ground. During all this the speaker phone was activated and Double D had enough of this meaningless squabbling. He clears his throat and addresses Kevin directly.

Double D: Actually Kevin upon reading the school handbook several time over I found it is frowned on to use cellular device during class hours, but not during free periods such as lunch. This was due to the fact that parents wanted to be able get in touch with their children incase of emergence. I also have registered our phones with the principal before spring break and he has graciously allowed us to keep them in school as long as we followed the rules.

Eddy held back his growing smirk as Kevin glared blaringly at the device. Eddy just couldn't help himself to be a little bit more confident and started to talk down to the jock, placing his hands are on his hips.

Eddy: HA! What's wrong Kev? Jealous that we have phones and you don't? Guess that makes us that much cooler than the rest of you chumps!

Kevin growls at the Ed and proceeds to drop him walking away. He looks over his shoulder at the two Eds, but is speaking to all three of them.

Kevin: This ain't over dorks, not by a long shot!

This threat didn't fazed Eddy however and he mearly shoos Kevin away motioning with one hand while the other is on his hip and both eyes closed.

Eddy: Yeah yeah yeah, I heard it all before super cop. Why don't you go back to waxing that dumb bike of yours, I mean it needs all the cleaning it can get to look as uncool as you Kev.

Kevin just growls and leaving trying to avoid causing trouble.

* * *

AFTERNOON

* * *

The three Eds exited their school as usual, Eddy was walking with an extra jiff in his step. Ed was lugging around a wagon carrying all the equipment they needed for Mechanorimon's autopilot system. Double D took a deep breath in and sighed in relief as they walked away from the school.

Double D: Another glorious and informative day of school wouldn't you agree fellows.

Eddy just stretches and turns to his friend to reply to with a bored expression plastered on his face.

Eddy: Geez Sockhead I don't know how but you really just get more boring as I know you. Fine I'll agree with you only cause we got to tell off ol'shovel chin you should have seen the look on his stupid face!

Eddy, reliving the memory of earlier today, begins laughing his head off as the continue onwards. The brains of the Eds however mood turns sour as his friend his heckling like a hyena. Double D sternly speaks to his friend in scolding manner.

Double D: Out of all things things that happened over the course of the day! Why must you always focus on the worst possible things Eddy?

Eddy looks over at Double D as he walked backwards.

Eddy: Oh come don't be such a stick in the mud. You can't tell me It didn't feel good to stick it to Kevin, back me up here Ed!

Ed who had a vacant look in his eyes and a small replies.

Ed: Gravy.

Double D pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration and sighs, he explains to his friends.

Double D: I was merely deescalating the situation Eddy, so that we wouldn't have the digivices taken away. Besides I do not revel in suffering of others like some degusting parasite.

Suddenly Ed jumps back into the conversation with vigor in his voice.

Ed: Oh! My grandpa got a bunch of parasites in his left earlobe!

This weirded out the other two Eds. Eddy sports a confused look on his face, while Double D was left between grossed out and exhausted. Unbeknownst to the boys a small figure lurking in the trees was following them. It was small in stature and hidden by the shadows. It bears it extremely sharp teeth at the boys and blends back in with the shadows. They continue down the path until they hears some rustling behind them. Looking in the direction the Eds see nothing, already they boys are disturbed by the helplessness of their situation. Eddy reacts with slight paranoia looks all over where they heard the sound.

Eddy: What the heck was that!?

Double D investing further looks around attempting at finding the mysterious source of the sound. Ed scratches his head, puzzled by the mystery. He replies to the short Ed with a matter of fact tone in his voice.

Ed: It is definitely not a chicken Eddy. Ed knows a chicken when he hears one.

Then the sound appears in the opposite direction and they turn to catch a glimpse of what was making that sound. What they see freaks them out even more, crouching in the tree is, what can best be described as, a small demon glaring at them. The beast all together vanished from their sight. Eddy having a mini panic attack demands answers from anyone, he didn't care who.

Eddy: Where did that thing go and what the heck does it want!?

Ed jumping to conclusions decides he must be the one to answer Eddy's questions and share his massive knowledge of fiction with his friends.

Ed: It must be a follower of Evil Tim, coming to destroy us for we know too much of his plans!

The smartest Ed boy gaze hardens and turns to his with the intentions of clearing up the issue at hand.

Double D: Come now Ed it is clear we are dealing with an enemy of the "digital" variety not a absurd fictional creature.

Ed being the oblivious boy he was didn't know what Double D was implying.

Ed: Huh?

Sighing once again Double D elaborating more, as he is used to, the unibrowed boy.

Double D: It was a digimon that we saw pass us Ed overhead.

The digimon quickly moves out from it's hiding spot. It rapidly flies away from the Eds and heads straight towards to the Cul De Sac. Seeing this Double D panics greatly, fearing the worst.

Double D: Oh dear! It's heading straight for the Cul De Sac!

Not handling the lack of diligence, Eddy takes the lead and snaps at his best friends into action.

Eddy: So enough with the talking and lets go get it already!

The Eds rush to catch up to the mysterious digimon before it could reach the Cul De Sac. Sprinting as much as they could they shortened the distance between them and the monster, but are unable to close gap. All the while they still couldn't get a clear glimpse of what it looked like. It leads the three into many different obstacles along the way such as fences, trees, rocks, scrubs, and bugs. The Eds were getting desperate as they grew more and more tired from the exhausting chase. Along the way Ed reaches into his jacket pulling out several old, disgusting, moldy, and slimy sandwiches. The boy attempts to bargain with shady digimon while wiggling the revolting sandwich high.

Ed: Come to Ed mutant birdie of the digital plane and you will receive offerings of toe jam sandwiches for as long as you want!

Taking one wiff of that sandwich the other Eds' faces convulsed in disgust, Double D covering his face that changed green while Eddy was gagging. Double D justifiably upset from Ed's rotten sandwich and it's extremely horrendous smell shouts out his friend's name and demands an explanation.

Double D: ED! Why would keep something so vile and repulsive on your person! More importantly what would lead you to believe anything would want to or be able to consume those abomination of food!

Much to all the Eds surprise the digimon stops for a moment before immediately charging in their direction. The boys duck out of the way of the incoming digimon and roll on the ground. As they got up from the ground the Eds look around in order to find where the digimon went off to. They soon found it lurking in the nearest tree hunched over, devouring something in it's hands. Each had their own reaction to what the digimon jealousy, sickness, and anger. The reason for these emotions were quite clear, the digimon was eating all of Ed's sandwiches. It continues gorge itself sloppily, endless drool leaking from the monster's mouth. Ed dismayed by the theft cries out to the world.

Ed: MY SANDWICHES!

Double D looking as if he is on the verge of vomiting begins to turn more green by the second.

Double D: GOOD LORD I AM GOING TO BE ILL!

Eddy clearly annoyed by all the yelling and pointless banter made by his oldest pals. Making himself heard Eddy commands them.

Eddy: NOW IS NOT THE TIME! CATCH IT!

As the Eds were picking themselves up the digimon has just finished off the last of the sandwiches. It then flew off into the distance far beyond the view of the three boys. Eddy explodes with rage and yells at the top of his lungs.

Eddy: GREAT IT GOT AWAY!

Double D tries to soothe Eddy's tantrum as much as he could by stating the facts.

Double D: It was inevitable Eddy, the digimon's absurd speed and mobility advantage due to it's aerial prowess made it all the more difficult to apprehend, then including the forest's natural foliage gave it plenty of room to hide, and not to mention it's size made it an even more daunting task for us. Despite our best efforts we were simply outclassed from the very beginning, still it was worth a shot.

Ed, still hung up on the fact that his food had been stolen, distraughtingly reminds his friends of so.

Ed: It took my sandwiches guys!

Double D looks as if he is about to relapse and then puke as he remembered all those atrocious sandwiches.

Double D: Please don't remind me of that Ed.

He turns attention to the elephant in the room.

Double D: Did either of you get a good glimpse of the digimon?

The lengthy Ed shakes his head rapidly.

Ed: Nuh uh!

Needless to say Eddy was mad, enraged by their failure.

Eddy: How could we the thing was moving all over the place!

Double D takes charge of group giving the game plan for how to deal with the digimon

Double D: It seems we best get the equipment to the junkyard immediately and see what we can uncover from their.

* * *

LATER

* * *

The junkyard despite the misshapen piles of old junk the place is as solid as concrete. Currently all is peaceful and quite, undisturbed by no one not even an ant. Then from the junk pile emerges Mechanorimon performing several parkour stunts. All while Hyokomon's laughter can be heard from the inside of the mechanical digimon. The two then turn to the nearest pile and proceed to smash it to bits. Hyokomon laughs louder while Mechanorimon shows slight concern with the noise they were making.

Mechanorimon: Hyokomon I know I allowed you to pilot me, but I am worried that we are making too noise. We might be seen by an innocent bystander or the police might arrive due to noise complaints.

The rookie level digimon sheepishly apologies to the mechanical champion.

Hyokomon: Sorry for over stepping my boundaries my metal friend. It is just so much fun smash things and I'm not strong enough to do it myself.

Tenderly comforting Hyokomon on his action Mechanorimon replies not blaming him.

Mechanorimon: I completely understand my friend. More often than not, I would dream of the day that I would be unrestricted and free from the limitations of my programming.

Hyokomon begging like a child asks his friend.

Hyokomon: So can we smash one more pile please?

Mechanorimon sighing tiredly answers the young digimon with a strong parental tone.

Mechanorimon: Very well, but only one more and that's it do we have an understanding.

The avian digimon starts excitedly thanking Mechanorimon over and over again.

Hyokomon: Thank ya! Thank ya! Thank ya! Thank ya! Thank ya! Thank ya! Thank ya!

With approval Hyokomon begins to ramp up Mechanorimon's right arm. Hyokomon takes notice of all the surrounding junkpiles and decides to destroy the largest junkpile. No hesitation whatsoever Hyokomon has Mechanorimon punch the pile and causes all the junk to be sent flying skyward. As the junk is falling the Eds arrive to meet the digimon only for metal to rain down hard on their heads. Ed gets his head stuck in a old broken grill, Double D is frantically dodging oncoming projectiles and Eddy being the one to take the blunt has a large boiler flatten his foot and then get smacked in the face with a satellite dish. After regaining their bearings Eddy shouts in raged.

Eddy: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!? I thought we told you to keep a low profile!

Taking full responsibility Mechanorimon goes over what occurred.

Mechanorimon: Apologies Eddy Hyokomon mearly wished to pilot me and I would be lying if denied wanting to stretch my limbs somewhat. Though in our merrymaking we might have ended up causing quite the mess.

Ed hopefully looks at Eddy with amusement in his eyes.

Ed: Eddy can Ed have a turn?

This question causes Eddy to lash out at his friends. Grabbing Ed by the collar Eddy stands on his chest glaring directly in his face.

Eddy: No way Lumpy! Your chicken and Sockhead's robot already caused enough damage anymore and we'll get caught.

Making his presence known so that the conflict will end Double D causes Eddy to get off of Ed.

Double D: Ahem! Eddy while I agree that keeping an low profile is of utmost importance, currently we have a time sensitive mission.

Perplexed the mech digimon asks his human partner with a caring tone.

Mechanorimon: What is troubling you Eddward? Is it another digimon perhaps?

The one to answer Mechanorimon was Ed who signaled by making a circle with index finger and thumb.

Ed: Righto buckaroo!

Hyokomon shocked and worried asks the Eds.

Hyokomon: What happened are ya guys okay!?

Eddy huffs sticking his hands in his pockets and kicks the ground infuriated.

Eddy: The stupid pest got away after making us look like chumps!

The beanie wearing Ed boy takes a look back on the day with some positivity as they received crucial items that would help later on.

Double D: The bright side of today is that we have finally attained the computer we needed and I should be able to get it up and running with some help from Mechanorimon.

Still sore from the loss earlier and eager for vengeance Eddy orders Double D.

Eddy: Well hurry it up Sockhead! We still need to find that thing and get some payback.

Mechanorimon politely reassures Eddy.

Mechanorimon: Have no fear Eddy, Eddward and I will begin the preparation in repairing the computers immediately.

* * *

LATER

* * *

Eddy is rapidly pacing around the retro van grumpily, meanwhile Ed was reading comic books with Hyokomon. Growing evermore impatient Eddy starts banging on the back of the retro van loudly asking.

Eddy: Hey are you eggheads done yet or what?

Double D, slightly annoyed, replies still in the van with his digimon.

Double D: Not yet Eddy we still need a little more time to install new software and make sure the motherboard is working properly. Then all that's left is to see if it works.

Eddy still impatient goes back to marching back and forth. Several moments later Double D opens the backdoors of the retro to reveal a new computer built into the side of the vehicle. Showing his friends the freshly modified computer Double D says.

Double D: Gentlemen thanks to the efforts of both Mechanorimon and I Not only were we able to get the computer fully operational again, but we also improved it greatly!

Totally dismissive of Double D's boasting Eddy harshly says.

Eddy: Yeah, yeah tell us later Sockhead we got us a digimon to catch here!

While somewhat hurt over Eddy blowing off the hard labor both Mechanorimon and him put into the computer. Double D understood where Eddy was coming from and decided to ignore the rude attitude.

Double D: Well let me just search through any local news stories on that the description of mysterious flying creatures that appeared over the last month.

Ed curiously asks Double D.

Ed: Double D did you find the monster that devours the sandwiches of Ed?

Double D looks over the multiple news articles to give Ed a proper response.

Double D: While examining several articles Ed I discovered numerous sightings of our mysterious creature and as it happens they are all vague. No clear description of it's appearance, only distinguishing features like large teeth and it being able to fly.

Eddy sighs in frustration and throws his hands up.

Eddy: Great back to square on again!

Ed and Hyokomon take a look around before asking Eddy.

Hyokomon: What square Eddy? All I see is the van, right Ed.

Ed: Yepity yepyep my tiny chicken friend.

Eddy groans at the ignorance of the two before facepalming himself. Double D however was using this time to search any correlations between the sightings. When he was done Double D had found only one connection, but said connection left him squeezy.

Double D: Gentlemen if you kindly give me your attention I may reveal my new findings.

This peaked everyone's curiosity and Mechanorimon asked.

Mechanorimon: Oh dear! Eddward you are looking slightly ill is everything all right? What is it that you found?

Composing himself Double D speaks to his friends.

Double D: I am quite fine Mechanorimon, it is just that what discovered sickened me. My friends I have found connections with all the sighting, note earlier when we were chasing the digimon and it seemed would not able to capture it. Then suddenly It changes directions and barreled right to us after Ed pulled out his sandwich. after looking over each report of the creature it would always be feasting from sort garbage or rotten food.

Mechanorimon while calm on the outside is deeply disturbed on the inside, Eddy gags at the prospect, while Ed and Hyokomon are unfazed.

Eddy: So all we got to do is find the biggest garbage heap and we find the digimon right?

Double D hesitantly nods to Eddy.

Double D: Cc-correct Eddy.

Ed stands up pointing to sky.

Ed: I, Ed, know where we can find such a place! Onwards my friends to the dumps of garbage!

The hatted Ed boy shivers in fear and disgust replies with sarcasm in his voice.

Double D: Oh joy.


End file.
